A Leaf in the Wind Country
by Beliel
Summary: Sasuke comes to the Kazekage, warning of a new threat to Suna and Konoha. What can this mean? Adventure, action, pirates, plots and power games of course! Eventual SasuGaaSasu. Violence, Language, MM.
1. A Leaf in the Wind

Fairly AU after Gaara's abduction by Akatsuki, many of the things from the manga are the same, some are not. For one, Gaara still has Shukaku.

**Part One:** _A Leaf in the Wind_

It was after midnight, and the waxing moon bathed the sleeping village of Sunagakure in its pale, eerie radiance. The scene was peaceful, the windless night was scented with the sharp, mineral smells of the desert, most of the residents of the village were asleep, and the night patrols watched over the village and the hostile sands beyond, alert for any danger to the citizens of the town. Another set of eyes watched the slumbering village from atop the central building of Suna, vigilant for any disturbance or problems within the village. But nothing disturbed the peace of the night, save the distant noises of the desert creatures, and the more immediate noises of nighttime Sunagakure: buildings settling, the scuffle of some cats, the keening of bats on the hunt.

The Kazekage surveyed his domain, his village, with a sort of grim satisfaction. This was his. The people were his. Safe in their beds, or on night duty patrol, they were his, and he would protect them. Since Akatsuki's attack and his subsequent rescue and recovery, Gaara had trained daily, nightly, hourly, when his duties as Kazekage did not otherwise command his attention. The result was satisfactory, things that had required so much concentration and chakra expenditure even six months ago, he could now accomplish more economically, without having to rely so much on Shukaku's massive Chakra. He also had a number of new jutsu he was perfecting in his spare time. Gaara was practical by nature, he had barely escaped Shukaku's extraction with the help of Konoha's forces, but should he be faced with a similar situation again, the loss of Shukaku should not affect his ability to protect his people. Nothing could be allowed to interfere with his ability to protect his meaning for existence.

Gaara called back the sand eye that patrolled the village streets, satisfied, for the moment, that his domain was safe and intact. He turned back from the edge of the roof, entering the government building at a crisp walk: he rarely wasted chakra with his sand transportation these days, save where it was useful in battle. Walking through the darkened compound was peaceful in its own way, solitary and solid, the only creatures in the complex were the Kazekage, the night guards, and those few clerks whose duties kept them alert and in action at all hours. Most of the latter were dozing at their desks, things had been calm for a few months now. With the final eradication of Akatsuki, and the complete lack of movement on Orochimaru's part for months before that, business had been mainly B ranked missions and lower with only the occasional A and S rank cropping up.

A part of Gaara was restless at the lack of action, the rest of him was perfectly content to let things remain peaceful, excitement, no matter how much it still thrilled a part of him, was contrary to his goal, his existence was confirmed by the protection of the people of Suna, and when things got exciting that endangered them. Better to be restless; even peacetime wasn't boring. After all, the running of a ninja village was a complex affair, made even more interesting by politics between ninja families, and from outside the village.

Gaara stopped outside the door to his office, eyes narrowed to slits. The door was partially open, he had left it closed. His own staff would not enter the officer if he did not answer a knock, they would instead slip a note under the door, and his siblings would have come to him on the roof. He hadn't felt any unfamiliar chakra, and the guards had not raised any alarm, nor had they given any of the telling signs of a genjutsu control when he had passed them in the hall on his way down from the roof. That left Gaara with two conclusions: whoever had broken into Gaara's office was very good, and therefore likely dangerous, and they wanted Gaara to know they had been there.

The cork in the gourd at Gaara's back made barely a sound as it popped out, falling gently into Gaara's waiting palm. The sand made a faint "shhaaaa" as it slithered from the gourd to float in fine grains around the Kazekage. Pocketing the cork, Gaara stepped into his office as calmly as if intruders wandered into the most secure building in Sunagakure every day. At least his face was outwardly impassive, his mind was ticking over the potential implications of this: he kept no classified documents in his office when he wasn't reviewing them, those were confined to more secure, jutsu sealed portions of the building, someone after secrets who was good enough to sneak into the building would have done their homework at least that far, so whatever the reasons behind the intrusion, the target was likely himself. Assassination was unlikely, an assassin would be smart enough to close the door, anything that put a target on the alert would be a stupid risk, but then what was intention?

Gaara did not have to ponder the implications long, there at his desk, sitting profile to the window was the culprit, skin deathly pale with only the moonlight to illuminate it, blood red eyes only adding an aura of the demonic to the man in the Kazekage's chair. A long suppressed part of Gaara hissed expectantly, _prey!_

Ignoring the bloody thrill clawing at his spine, Gaara quickly narrowed his eyes; surprise was not something he wished to reveal to this particular person.

"Uchiha." Gaara's voice grated like sandpaper over the silence as those bloody eyes fixed on him, never leaving his face.

"Yes."

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

Gaara folded his arms, taken aback by that for a moment, though nothing showed on his face but his usual cold expression. What could—_prey—_a missing ninja from Konoha possibly want to talk to him about?

"Then talk." Gaara's voice was cold, a degree more hostile then his usual neutral monotone.

The intruder, Gaara stubbornly ignored the continued insistence of his instincts that the Uchiha was prey, leaned back in the Kazekage's chair, turning his dangerous eyes away from Gaara, out the window to the sleeping moonlit village. It was a strange move; almost, but not entirely, submissive. His bloodier instincts almost snarled in triumph, gloating that this was the act of prey. The part of Gaara that was the Kazekage interpreted it differently. The eyes were still red as blood, still extremely dangerous, a weapon loaded and ready, but now this weapon was no longer pointed directly at Gaara. It was, if anything, an attempt at a peaceful gesture. It failed to make Gaara relax, if that had been the intention, but it did add another level of intrigue to the meeting.

The silence stretched as Gaara watched the Uchiha's profile, nothing was revealed in that marble face, it was as unreadable as Gaara's own mask of sand. Though Gaara was not practiced at social nuances, he was incredibly versed in the language of threats and fear, nothing in the Uchiha's posture indicated fear, and his early movement, turning his eyes away, was exactly the opposite of a threat. All confidence then. Gaara wasn't surprised at that, this was the man that had been the first to really make him bleed, whatever had transpired after that event, he was certain they were both much stronger.

"I want to ask for sanctuary here." The words seemed to come out of nowhere, so gently spoken that the silence nearly swallowed them. Gaara didn't respond. "I know Sunagakure has taken missing ninjas from other villages as part of their forces in the past. In terms of strength, I would be an incredible asset to this village." Uchiha Sasuke paused, lips tightening almost imperceptibly. "I would take the necessary loyalty trials, probation, whatever the requirements of course. However I will not reveal my bloodline secret, nor move against Konoha."

"Why?"

"Even though I was the one to leave, Konoha is still—"

"Not that." Gaara scowled. "Don't play stupid with me. Why here? Konohagure would take you back if you asked."

Sasuke shrugged, still not looking at Gaara, eyes still red. "That doesn't concern you. My reasons for wishing to become a part of Suna and not return to Konoha are no danger to your village."

Gaara walked forward, expressionless, to stand in front of his own desk, facing Sasuke, who faced away. "I will be the judge of what endangers my village." His voice was icy.

Sasuke raised a shoulder in a half shrug, so casual and relaxed seeming, but Gaara could read the coiled tension in his shoulders now, this close. "My reasons are personal." Sasuke's voice was equally cold. "Personal and nothing to do with Suna."

Gaara lifted his chin, regarding Sasuke expressionlessly. "You wish me to take on a missing ninja who _could_ return to his village, if he chose, and whose acceptance here might very well endanger Suna's relationship with that village, on nothing more then that? At the very least taking you in instead of apprehending you and sending you to Konoha for judgment would be a breach of our alliance. Do you still say Suna has nothing to do with your reasons?"

Sasuke actually frowned, darting a glare at Gaara before quickly turning those threatening eyes away. "I have finished my goals, the ones I left Konoha for. However much some in Konoha may be willing to accept me, others will not. It would easier to settle in a new village where everyone suspects you openly, then put up with being quietly suspected where you were once welcome."

Gaara felt the very strong urge to do something incredibly violent and possibly terminal to the Uchiha. "Do not lie to me." His control over his voice didn't crack, but sand hissed and skittered like agitated wasps around him. His eyes narrowed to the smallest slits. "If you were so weak Naruto wouldn't have been so attached to you. Your village wouldn't still want you back after all this time. Do not take me for a drooling idiot. Explain yourself. Now."

Sasuke's look this time was completely neutral, despite the chilling affect of his eyes. He was weighing Gaara, sizing up the Kazekage's control, the way the sand shifted, the lack of expression, the stance, probably everything Gaara had said to that point as well, Gaara could recognize a measuring look when he saw it.

"You're different." The Uchiha's voice this time was more like what Gaara remembered, cold, with an edge that could cut. Gaara didn't deign to reply, and Sasuke continued. "I do have reasons to wish to become a part of Suna for now; they shouldn't endanger your people." Sasuke leaned back in the Kazekage's chair, eyes still fixed on Gaara's face, though not attempting to make eye contact, still not trying to threaten, though his very posture had shifted slightly, less tense, but at the same time much more dangerous, the Uchiha himself was a threat, coiled and deadly as a snake. Gaara's less civilized instincts growled with excitement, the prey had become infinitely more interesting. The rest of Gaara just wanted this dangerous and unpredictable creature out of his village, Konoha was mad for wanting him back. Perhaps as mad as the people of Suna, with their monster of a leader.

"And those are?" Gaara had already half decided to send the Uchiha out of the village—since attempting to imprison him would probably prove fruitless—post extra patrols (not that he was confident that would do much if Sasuke wished to return, the Uchiha had already proved he could waltz into the village easily), and send a dispatch to the fifth Hokage informing her of the incident. But curiosity and prudence demanded he at least attempt to extract the purpose behind this visit.

Sasuke made the silence before his answer seem more like consideration then hesitation. When he did speak he leaned forward, eyes turning black as coal and meeting Gaara's pale gaze head on. "There's a very dangerous man in Wind Country, I've tailed him here to Sunakagure several times, he doesn't know I'm on his trail. If I show up as a recruit to Suna, it will cause comment, but not as much as if I were just here visiting." Another considering silence. "He's a lord of the Daimyo's court, but his ties to the criminal underground are incredible, I could have killed him a long time ago, but I want his organization. With the legitimacy of being an official ninja of Wind country, I will have much more freedom to gather the information I need to destroy him."

"And this isn't dangerous to Sunagakure in the least." Gaara's grasp on sarcasm had gotten rather more pronounced in the last four years.

"It's less dangerous then leaving this man unchecked." Sasuke's expression was still cold, but the edge in his voice was distinctly sharper. "Among other things, he helped fund Akatsuki." If Sasuke expected Gaara to jump at that one, he'd have to be disappointed. "I suspect he has contacts and spies here, important ones, for him to visit as often as he does. I'm not sure what he's up to now, but that's why I'm here. If he shared Akatsuki's goals even a bit, and he must have to have funded them, then Suna is still a good place to stir up trouble, especially since it's been proven the Kazekage can be taken down."

Gaara's scowl could have melted the desert sands into glass, but Sasuke just met his gaze. "Does this man have a name?" Gaara asked finally, though he already suspected he knew who Sasuke meant, and he really did not want the headache all this was going to cause. That annoying, vicious whisper in the back of his head was already salivating with excitement at the prospect.

"Lord Shin Kadu." Sasuke replied, completely neutral.

If Gaara had been more like his brother, he'd have cursed the air blue at that point, instead he met Sasuke's level gaze with a slightly bad tempered glare. Shin Kadu was an extremely powerful, wealthy man of the Daimyo's court. Not only was he influential in Wind, but he had several important friends among the other countries as well. He himself wasn't a fighter, but he employed powerful body guards, and as enemies went Sasuke could not have dropped a worse one, politically, in Gaara's lap unless he'd discovered the Daimyo himself plotting the downfall of the Hidden Sand.

"Your Hokage is going to give me an earful." Gaara never whined, but he didn't have to be happy with the situation either. "Get out of my chair, I need to write her a dispatch."

Sasuke's eyes widened, as much expression as Gaara was likely to get, aside from the earlier playacting. "You can't tell her, the less people know the real reason I'm here, the less likely Shin's spies will pick it up. I'm sure he has spies there as well, and dispatches—"

Gaara cut him off with a glare. Who did he think he was lecturing? "Dispatches can be intercepted, codes can be deciphered. Besides, if he has as many spies as you think, or at least has bought those in high enough positions it wouldn't matter if I hand delivered a letter or shouted it from the rooftops." Sasuke stood as Gaara rounded the desk, giving way to the Kazekage. "Turn on the lights." Gaara ordered absently, finding paper and ink by the moonlight. Sasuke obeyed, surprisingly enough, and came back to watch Gaara as the Kazekage began his letter. "I am telling your Hokage that I have accepted your request to become a ninja of Suna, and you are now under my command, and no longer a concern of Konoha. We'll tell Temari and Kankuro the truth. You're still officially a Genin? We'll need to remedy that, but for now you can bunk in the Jounin bachelor barracks. You'll need freedom to pursue this matter, so we'll work out missions and possible teams tomorrow. Tonight, you will tell me everything you know." Gaara finished his letter to Tsunade and looked up at Sasuke, the man was watching him impassively, still standing. It might have been the lighting, but for a moment Gaara almost saw a familiar predatory glint in the Uchiha's eyes, the sort of gaze of a snake waiting to strike.


	2. Cloak and Dagger

Reviews are always appreciated and help my muse. I have no beta for this fic so if you notice typos, errors, or inconsistencies of any sort, feel free to point them out, I appreciate it!

Thanks to those who reviewed chapter one, and to those who will review. Even if I don't respond, I do appreciate them!

**_ Warning_** Language, lots of foul language. Kankuro, though I adore him, is a potty mouth. Also everything Kankuro sees in this chapter is touched by his own personality and prejudices, as with all the chapters, I will write through the filter of the character, so the way one character perceives a situation or person, will not be the same as another perceives it.

**Part Two:** _Cloak and Dagger_

"You can't seriously believe this guy?" Kankuro slouched in his chair, a gloved hand rubbing the back of his neck as he glared between his little brother and Sasuke. "I mean come on, it's all a bit farfetched isn't it? Lord Kadu's one of the most powerful men in Wind, what could he want more power for? Don't answer that." The puppet master scowled. He wasn't a fool, he knew the various reasons men wanted power, even to the point of obsession. And if Gaara believed the crazy missing Leaf ninja, then either his Kazekage was going a little loopy from lack of action, or the Uchiha had managed to spill enough convincing information to get Gaara in his protective mode. In either case it was going to be a major headache. The only blessing in all this Kankuro could see, was that he'd be on a mission when Temari came back. He didn't want to be around when Gaara told his sister the new enemy they suspected.

"Well shit." Kankuro muttered, letting his head fall back until it thudded against the wall behind him. They were seated in Kankuro's living room, for now Gaara had arranged that Sasuke not leave his side, while the ex-Leaf was awake. It wasn't an arrangement that caused much comment, Gaara was well known among Suna to be paranoid and overprotective of his people. The Kazekage wanting to keep an eye on the "new recruit", especially one as powerful as Uchiha Sasuke, wasn't unusual for his character. What was more unusual was that he'd actually taken on a missing-nin. _That_ had everyone's eyes wide, and the gossips speculating. Not that they speculated very loudly, the people of Sunagakure respected their Kazekage, in many cases had grown to love him, but they still feared him for the most part, and in the cases of the older shinobi, there were a few that still resented him. A ninja's memory was long.

Gaara hadn't responded to Kankuro, watching his brother with that unblinking, basilisk stare. Kankuro had long since gotten over being unnerved by that look. Well, mostly gotten over it, but it still made him want to blink in sympathy. Kankuro looked away from Gaara's—_not unnerving­­_—gaze and turned to look at Sasuke. He regretted it instantly; that cold, pale face was as impassive as the moon, and Kankuro could swear those eyes were black holes into nothingness, for all the humanity they showed. It gave him the creeps. At least the guy blinked, and usually kept his eyelids partially lowered so that his dark lashes obscured those pits he called eyes. And what was with the guy anyway? He was the prettiest man Kankuro had ever seen, more so now then at the Chuunin exam four years ago. Men shouldn't be that pretty, it wasn't natural. No wonder even his harpy of a sister had thought this guy was handsome. He hoped she'd get at least a little ticked off to find that Sasuke was prettier then her, this time around. If he was going to have to sit through being stared at by these two, then his sister better not have any fun when she got back either. At least as long as he didn't have to be there.

"So then what's the plan?" Kankuro asked after the silence had played at his nerves like a master tweaking a marionette. "I mean you guys can't exactly ask around, neither of you are particularly inconspicuous. The Le-Uchiha doesn't even have Chuunin status, no matter how powerful he is that'll be a problem when it comes to his activities being questioned, and the next exams aren't for four months. Obviously I'll keep my ears open and my profile low, and Temari's even better at getting intel, but just the four of us? We don't even know who's on this guy's payroll. From what you say it could be anybody. The slightest fuckup and we tip him off that we're on to him before we even know what we're on to."

"I can be inconspicuous if need be." Sasuke spoke up, his voice gave Kankuro chills just as much as his face did. It wasn't the inflections, the punk wasn't oily, hell, he wasn't even as polite as Gaara, which was a feat, it was something deeper, as if the guy's very words were picked out with the most careful, calculated, terrifying intent. He spoke enough, he didn't hesitate or seem to choose his wording like Gaara sometimes did, but all the same every sentence dripped awareness and focus like venom. Kankuro was really glad this guy was on their side. He hoped.

"Yeah, well, even if you can, there's still your status. You could make Jounin easy, but you need official approval." Kankuro had decided it was easier to focus his gaze on one of the wall scrolls somewhere between Gaara and Sasuke, looking at either was just going to get him flustered, and they needed him to be calm and thinking, whether or not he came up with anything worthwhile, at least if they were all in on it, they might come up with something workable together.

"Anyway, it's not as if you _expressly_ need the approval of both the Hokage and the Kazekage to rank, the Kazekage would do." Kankuro rubbed his thumb along his jaw line absently, savoring the feel of his gloves against the sensitive skin. "Staging a big trial would be a nuisance; it'd call too much attention. But maybe if you held a small match against Chuunin and Jounin, with the normal judges and Gaara… We'd need an excuse to do it. It's a lot of trouble to go through for one new recruit."

"How many Jounin do you have able to do S rank missions?" Sasuke's question was directed at Gaara, but Kankuro answered.

"About twelve. Depending on the mission maybe fifteen. Not counting Temari, Gaara and myself."

"So four to six teams of three, or up to eighteen individuals, including the Kazekage. That's not very many for a village this size."

"The village is still recovering from the attack on Konoha four years ago, and Akatsuki's attack last year." Kankuro muttered defensively. "We lost a lot of our skilled Jounin in Konoha, and most of the rest last year. We have nearly five times as many Chuunin as Jounin. A lot of the older Jounin that did survive are getting too old for active duty, so that's why we have only so many up to S rank work. Most of us Jounin do our missions solo or with Chuunin or genin teams, we just don't have the manpower… Uchiha you're a genius. Of course! Why wouldn't we go through the trouble to get even one more qualified Jounin in the ranks right now, when we need them most?" Kankuro kicked himself internally, it was pretty obvious when he thought about it, but it was more Temari's kind of thing to think about. Oh well, they'd come up with it anyway, even without her.

Sasuke didn't look as pleased as Kankuro however. "It may be advantageous for us, but it's not a blessing." The Uchiha pointed out, souring Kankuro's good mood instantly. "While the lack of forces does give us a plausible excuse not only for my recruitment, but promotion and possible laxness in regards to my restrictions, it also means your village is weak. Shin's spies and informants could already be working on placing their own in positions of greater power here, assuming they haven't already. If he wants to target Gaara again, then he is in a prime position to do so at this point. If he has other goals here, they are certainly within his reach, and that makes everything we do more dangerous. Who knows how many members of your very counsel may already be in his pocket?"

"Fuck, just give us the rope to hang on then." Kankuro snapped. "If you're here to help us do something about this guy, then why the doom and gloom act? Or did you just want to tell us we're all screwed and laugh as we squirm?"

"Kankuro." Gaara spoke up for the first time since outlining the situation to Kankuro.

Kankuro sighed and flopped back in his chair, arms crossing. He hadn't realized he'd half risen to growl at Sasuke. The bastard had some sort of knack for being really annoying. Maybe it was some kind of genjutsu. Bastard no jutsu maybe. The guy could probably market it too. For whatever reason plenty of girls enjoyed that sort of thing. Annoying fucking bastard.

Sasuke was watching him too, with those soulless eyes of his. Creep. "My goal is to stop Shin and eradicate his organization." Sasuke replied, once he was sure of Kankuro's attention. "In the process we may indeed save your village, which would be ideal. However the situation here is extremely precarious, should our knowledge or intent be even suspected by Kadu, I would not bet a ryo for the chances of Suna remaining intact another month. We simply do now know enough about his goals, or even where the loyalties of all the villagers lie. Even a few traitors in high places can cause extreme confusion and destruction, or didn't you learn that the last two times traitors infiltrated your village to cause problems?"

Kankuro was going to punch that pretty face purple one day, he knew it. A glance at Gaara kept him from leaping on the black haired ninja. If Gaara didn't care that Uchiha was all but calling Sand Shinobi lazy and incompetent, and probably twelve kinds of gullible on top of that, then Kankuro wasn't going to give Sasuke satisfaction of getting pissed off. This time, anyway.

"Fine then, what do you suggest we do about it?" Kankuro was rather proud he didn't sound too sullen.

"Watch, spy, keep our ears and eyes open at all times. Next time Kadu visits we can see who talks to him, who he visits, what places he frequents. We already have some starting places from the regular VIP surveillance from his last visit. Once I've been promoted, Gaara may allow me to do more missions on my own, or with other teams. If I were to be sent on missions with anyone we suspect as a spy, I can keep an eye on them. If we are extremely lucky, one of Kadu's informants will approach me to sound me out, if they do I will be extremely receptive to being bought. Kadu is notorious for wanting strong minions, I doubt he would consider Temari or you as likely candidates, you're obviously loyal to your brother, and Gaara has far too unpredictable of a past. But the worst thing on my official record is going missing-nin and joining Orochimaru. I highly doubt Kadu will be aware of my motives, or care if he discovered them. He has a number of other missing-nin on his payroll, after all." Sasuke detailed his plan as if he were discussing the weather. Kankuro wondered how I guy could talk so much and still be about as expressive as a rock. It gave him the chills.

"So why didn't you go to Konoha with this? Since you pointed out yourself they're in a stronger position to take this guy out." Kankuro asked. "Or at least why not tell the old lady Hokage? If Kadu's after jinchuuriki, or even if he's just after power in the Hidden Villages, it concerns her people too, doesn't it?"

Sasuke gave him a rather cold look. "Konoha is in Fire Country, far from Kadu's usual routes, though I am positive he has agents there as well. More to the point, I simply cannot get close to him if I went there, or his organization. Whatever he is planning, he will most likely begin it here, in Wind Country. You may need to inform the Hokage of the situation, and call on her help, but at that point I expect Suna will be in flames and the seat of Kazekage will be taken by one of Kadu's agents, and _you_, if you survive, will be fleeing with the survivors to Konoha. That is the eventuality we would like to avoid."

Kankuro ground his teeth, being talked to like an idiot child was really getting on his nerves. Maybe he wasn't a political genius like Temari, or even Gaara, but he knew the stakes here. "I. Get. The point." He ground out. "I know the fucking risks here. What I want to know is why haven't you at least warned her? Say we do screw up and the shit hits the fan, if we at least warn Konoha they might be able to help before the situation gets more fucked up then it already is. It wouldn't even be that hard, send Temari on another diplomatic check up or whatever the heck she does in Konoha, get her to speak to the Hokage in private, give that old lady the details at least."

Sasuke and Gaara both stared at Kankuro, who slouched even more and looked back and forth between them challengingly.

"That's a good idea." Gaara said after a few moments, in that slow, deliberate way of his. "I'll send her as soon as she's back and knows the situation. I'm sure by then I'll need to send her anyway, the Hokage should get my missive some time tomorrow." Kankuro allowed himself the smallest of smug smirks at that.

"Of course it's a good idea, it was my idea, wasn't it?" Gaara just looked at him, but then, Gaara's sense of humor was sporadic and rare, and usually more then a bit cutting, so it was just as well Kankuro's brother chose not to respond to that one.

"Is that all then?" Sasuke asked abruptly.

"Yes I believe so. Kankuro?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know the score now."

"Very well." Gaara stood, the robes of his office rustling around him, and picked up his sand gourd by the door. "Kankuro, I leave Uchiha in your care for today. Show him to the barracks where he'll sleep, show him around, answer his questions. I need to arrange for his promotional trials with the counsel. Tomorrow escort him to my office before you leave on your mission." With that the Kazekage was gone, leaving his seriously annoyed brother to baby the Uchiha bastard. With a family like this, Kankuro was surprised he even worried about enemies like Kadu, one of his siblings would probably kill him accidentally before any power mad lord got around to it.

"Alright then, you heard him, I get to be your tour guide. Lets go."


	3. With Friends Like These

**Part Three:** _With Friends Like These…_

The next three days were hectic. Kankuro left on his mission the first day, leaving Sasuke to watch Gaara make arrangements for a special ranking trial, from Genin to Chuunin to Jounin. When Sasuke wasn't with Gaara under the pretext of being watched, he was allowed to wander the streets of Suna under the guard of two senior Jounin, and the unseen Anbu. Usually he preferred to stay with Gaara, to observe how those around Gaara reacted to their Kazekage, partly to learn more about the man he would be working with, partly to catch any hint of guilt or dislike that might indicate a traitor. It was more fascinating then he'd thought it would be. Gaara's people treated him with a mix of deep respect, even genuine liking, and fear. All of the Kazekage's shinobi staff avoided unnecessary verbal jockeying, no extra pleasantries or flattery, and most of the civilian staff was the same. There were a few obsequious individuals, but even they kept the brown nosing short. There was absolutely no one who treated the Kazekage with the sort of informal, friendly familiarity he had grown up with in Konoha, nor the worshipful fear he'd witnessed with Orochimaru. Sasuke wasn't sure why he was surprised, he knew Konoha was considered especially lax and idealistic for a ninja village, if not downright eccentric, and Orochimaru had been insane in his own unique way, but seeing the difference first hand was still enlightening. Despite the formal way Gaara's staff handled him, Sasuke noted that a majority of them showed no resentment to their curt Kazekage; they seemed more adverse to disturbing him, then angering him, those that weren't obviously a bit terrified of him at least.

As for Gaara, he treated everyone the same. He was equally crisp and to the point with the counsel as he was with genin who brought him his lunch. He oversaw the assignment of missions with a face as cold as stone, and he was sharp and demanding with anyone he thought might not be prepared for a task. The shinobi took this in stride and answered his questions smartly, and it didn't take Sasuke's sharingan to figure out that Gaara's sharpness stemmed from worry. Altogether it was an enlightening three days.

The third day Gaara was going through the usual reports and missives on his desk, when he handed one to Sasuke. It had the Hokage's seal and it smelled rather strongly of sake.

Sasuke skimmed the contents of the letter, the slightest of frowns forming on his lips. Tsunade addressed Gaara formally enough, but then proceeded to call into question the Kazekage's sanity, ancestry, and possible substance abuses. As an official documents went it was not very diplomatic. After the insults Tsunade demanded a better explanation for Gaara's actions, stating in final that Sakura and Naruto would be on their way to retrieve those explanations personally. Sasuke caught himself scowling by the end of the letter, and looked up quickly to find Gaara watching him.

"What will you do about this?" Sasuke asked, setting the letter back on Gaara's desk, carefully rearranging his own expression to neutral. He had enough practice not giving even a twitch of muscle away to reveal his feelings.

"Assuming she sent this when she sent her agents, they'll be here tomorrow late, or early the day after." Gaara neatly rolled the letter scroll, smoothing it with precise fingers. "Temari left for Konoha this morning, she might meet them on the way. Regardless, I will tell them nothing." There was something in Gaara's expression like grim determination. "Did you wish to speak to them? They were your team." Gaara was looking at Sasuke again, expressionless, but from the way his fingers had stilled, poised over the Hokage's missive, Sasuke read anticipation in every line of him.

"If they arrive in two days I should already be in my trials." Sasuke pointed out. "If you're unable to convince them to leave me alone, however, I will see them for ten minutes, no longer. They will have to be content with that."

Gaara nodded, abruptly setting the Hokage's letter aside. Sasuke couldn't read him, he had no idea what Gaara was thinking at that moment or if he'd gotten what he anticipated. It was, in a small way, intriguing to be unable to read every movement or mood of Gaara, just by watching him. Certainly he was more open then he had been at the Chuunin exams, but just watching the Kazekage gave Sasuke only the smallest flashes of insight. Three days would have been more then enough for Sasuke to read anyone else so well that he could predict their moves in his sleep.

But not Gaara. The Kazekage barely came up to his chest, had so much dark around his eyes most people assumed it was makeup, not the effects of a lifelong inability to sleep, and was the most dangerous man in Sunagakure.

As refreshing as it was not to be completely sure of the Kazekage's thoughts and intentions, it was also less then reassuring. Gaara was not an ally he trusted; never mind that they'd tried to kill each other once, that wasn't the problem. Sasuke didn't know enough about Gaara to trust him. The Kazekage was guarded, quiet, and notoriously paranoid. His past was bloody and as unpredictable as a sandstorm. By all reports and observations Gaara had settled down after becoming Kazekage; but was that careful control over himself, or the silence before the eruption? Most of Suna seemed to believe it was the former, Sasuke was reserving judgment.

Naruto and Sakura arrived in the middle of Sasuke's second ranking trial. Sasuke noticed them being shown to the booth where the Kazekage and other judges watched the proceedings. He'd been going easy on Gaara's forces, and he was still winning without trying. The truly talented Jounin were either on missions or too valuable to risk injury in a simple ranking test. Even with Sasuke attempting not to hurt his opponents, serious injury was always a risk.

It wasn't as if he were attempting to go easy on his opponents because they were allies either. It was just the way he was. It was more then just a habit left over from being raised in Konoha, it was his deliberate choice not to take another life unnecessarily. That extended to bloodshed. So far he had defeated all his challenges without drawing an opponent's blood, he was confident he could finish the rest of the challenges with the same boast. With the weight of his former teammate's eyes on him he finished the second trial quickly and left the training ring they were using as the trial grounds. He entered the building he was allowed to use as a sort of preparation room and helped himself to a cup of water. He already knew Sakura and Naruto wouldn't listen even if Gaara tried to dissuade them from visiting him, which he doubted the Kazekage would do in the first place, though he wasn't sure.

He could have set a clock by the thirty seconds it took before he heard that loud voice outside the door.

"SAAASSUUKKEEE!!!!" the door flew open and a stormy eyed blond ninja in black and orange raged into the room, followed by a much quieter—and that in itself was probably dangerous—pink haired girl in the outfit of a medi-nin, who closed the door discreetly. Sasuke set his glass of water down and watched the two from his seat on the bench. They looked mostly the same as the last time he'd seen them, before he killed Orochimaru. He didn't see their new teammate, his replacement, but he supposed he wouldn't; he hadn't noticed the other during his match, and Tsunade's letter had only mentioned these two.

"Sasuke!" Naruto stomped forward glowering. "What the hell are you doing here? Why didn't you come back to Konoha if you wanted to join a village so bad?!" Uzumaki grabbed the front of Sasuke's shirt in his fist, growling into Sasuke's face. "What the hell you bastard? We've been trying to get you back all this time and WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" Sasuke let Naruto rant in his face a little longer, before disengaging the blonde's clutch on his shirt. He caught the punch Naruto aimed at his face without blinking, staring Naruto down over their combined fists. He could see Sakura out of the corner of his eyes, watching. He already knew who she'd help if it came to a fight, it almost made him want to smile. It wouldn't be his back she defended. As grown up as these two got, as much as they changed, he still knew what they'd do. It was, in a way, comforting.

Naruto was snarling still, teeth bared in his feral expression, but he didn't pull back from Sasuke's fingers around his fist, not until Sasuke let go on his own. Then he stood there, fists clenched and teeth grinding as if the force of his glare could knock Sasuke cold where a punch couldn't, just so they could drag him home to Konoha.

"Answer damn you!" he finally yelled, frustrated by Sasuke's silence and calm. Flustered by the situation.

Sasuke let himself smile then, watching the effect it had on them. Sakura looked suspicious, and guardedly hopeful, Naruto looked confused, then even more pissed off.  
"Did you come to fight me, scaredy-cat?" He murmured, tone light, almost playful. "I'm afraid I'm otherwise occupied at the moment, but we could make an appointment if it means that much to you."

"If you wanna fight I'll beat you to a pulp and drag you back in a gunny sack, Sasuke-bastard!" Naruto declared at the top of his lungs. For a moment it felt like Sasuke had never left team seven.

But he had. There were four years of separation and pain between the three of them now; he hadn't forgotten it, neither had they.

Sasuke stood, forcing Naruto to step back and look up at him. He was a good head taller then Naruto and Sakura, and looking down at Naruto he slipped back into the familiar neutral mask.

"Why would I return to Konoha?" He asked coldly. He met Naruto's eyes, then Sakura's. "There's nothing for me there. You're annoying, coming here." Naruto did punch him then, Sasuke let him. Sakura grabbed Naruto's arms before he could try and get another punch in, though Sasuke could see the tears—rage or pain?—in her eyes before she looked away. She dragged Naruto to the door, using her considerable strength to subdue him before he caused any real damage, and then stopped.

"We'll still be waiting in Konoha when you're ready to come back." Her voice was cold and emotionless, but she didn't turn around to meet his eyes either. The next minute the door slammed behind her and Naruto, shaking the building enough that dust and sand dislodged from the roof, dusting Sasuke with a fine coat of golden grains.

Sasuke tested his cheek and lips with practiced fingers. Teeth had scraped up the inside of his mouth, and his lip was split. His own blood added its bitter taste to the meeting, but his teeth were fine and with his new increased healing the bruise wouldn't last a week.

So much for beating the Sand Shinobi trials without bloodshed. The thought made Sasuke smile ruefully, ignoring the pain the expression elicited from his bleeding lips.


	4. Cat on a Hot Tin Roof

Thanks to Fivefootangel, Gabwr, and those anonymous reviewers for the notes and encouragement! I'm glad people like this story, it's been exciting for me to write!

**Part Four: **_Cat on a Hot Tin Roof_

Sasuke sat on the shaded side of the roof of Sunagakure's central government building, absently petting one of the stray cats that had taken to him during his time in Suna. Cats like him, and he liked them. He often brought treats for them, which he'd leave where dogs couldn't steal, and they in turn let him pet them. The first time Kankuro had caught Sasuke patiently and gently coaxing a wary stray to take meat from his fingers, the Puppet Master had stared openly. When he found Sasuke again later that day he'd shoved a paper bag at the Uchiha, muttered something about kitchen scraps and slouched off. Sasuke had smiled and given the contents of the bag to the cats, informing them that Kankuro was their benefactor that time. Since then Kankuro had thawed towards Sasuke, enough to invite him to lunch on occasion.

Things had slowed considerably since his confrontation with Naruto and completion of his ranking trials six weeks before. He'd been promoted to Jounin with minimum fuss, and had been sent off on a number of missions; with Kankuro or Temari at first, then with some of the Chuunin and Jounin they suspected might be on Kadu's payroll. Finally, when nothing turned up, Gaara had sent him on a solo mission he'd requested: the mission timeline was a week in length, but Sasuke had completed it in two days and taken the other five to investigate on his own, secretly. Gaara had apparently expected as much, and they'd discussed Sasuke's solo findings, and the prospects for future solo excursions, when he'd returned the day before.

The frustrating thing was that even his solo excursion just hadn't turned up more then the thinnest of leads. All of their investigations to date had led to nothing, or to findings so inconclusive they might as well be coincidence. They still had no idea who was definitely in Kadu's pocket, and they didn't even have a list of who wasn't. They had only speculation to supply them with any idea for Kadu's eventual goals, and Kadu himself was currently visiting the Daimyo; they didn't expect a visit from him for at least a month.

The only good news had come with Temari when she returned from her trip to Konoha. Tsunade had still been pissed that Gaara hadn't informed her of the real stakes himself, but she'd understood the reasons. She had also promised she and those she trusted most would be hunting down any agents in Konoha, and if she got any information that might help Suna, she'd send it with a secure messenger. She'd promised Konoha's aid as well, if it was needed and they had the forces, if things got hairy, on the condition that Gaara do everything in his power to convince Sasuke to return to Konoha after everything was over. Temari had smirked when she had delivered that part of the message.

"_I quote, 'Deliver the damn boy in a bucket if you have to, since that's how he left the village anyway. But deliver hi. If he wants to leave again that's his choice but he can make it after he comes back.'"_

Sasuke closed his eyes and breathed in the desert air. It was harsh and dry as old bones to lungs raised in the humid climate of Fire Country forest. The smells were alien, and the sun was wickedly cruel, even this late in the day. He let his fingers explore the rough, gritty texture of the cat's fur as his mind worked over the little information they had to date. Everything was gritty in Sunagakure, even cats. Even the water.

Sasuke was a patient man. He'd endured three years of Orochimaru as his master, because he'd had a goal. He'd have endured Orochimaru taking his body, if it had been absolutely necessary and the only option left to achieve that goal. As it was, Orochimaru still troubled his dreams occasionally, trying to break from the Genjutsu that had, in essence, imprisoned him in the body he so desired. If necessary Sasuke would wait patiently for years tracking Kadu, until he was sure he could not only eliminate the man, but every evil branch of his dealings and organization, as well. However he was not certain Sunagakure had years to wait; certainly Kadu had the advantage of time, Sasuke was dead certain that Kadu had been insinuating agents into Suna since before Sasuke himself was a Genin. It was very possible Orochimaru had used some of those agents to assist his ruse when he'd killed Gaara's father and taken the guise of Kazekage for the Chuunin exams those years ago. It was not an unreasonable assumption, taking what Sasuke knew of Kadu and Orochimaru.

Orochimaru had wanted Konoha, as well as Sasuke. Kadu wanted power, perhaps he had other goals, but it was certain that power was one of them. Sasuke wouldn't be surprised if Kadu's eventual aim was to replace the Daimyo. If the two had worked out an arrangement that suited them… Yes, that would make sense. Once the Kazekage's assassination had been discovered, and after the attack on Konoha, successful or unsuccessful wouldn't matter, Sunagakure would be a mess. A perfect opportunity to place trusted agents in high places, or to buy the loyalties of those shaken by the events. It made too much sense.

Sasuke ground his teeth, opening his eyes to stare at the pale blue desert sky. He needed to know Kadu's motives. Did he want to become Daimyo? He'd need Sunagakure's support. Or he'd need Suna out of the way. Sasuke suspected he had the means to orchestrate either. Perhaps Gaara's kidnapping a year ago had as much to do with Kadu wanting a different Kazekage, as it did with Akatsuki's Jinchuuriki collection. Perhaps it was coincidence. If not Daimyo then what was Kadu's goal? Did he want the Jinchuuriki for himself? Were his agents in Suna nothing more then spies to feed him with juicy information he could use in some other schemes with goals Sasuke had yet to contemplate?

It was giving him a headache. Too many questions and not enough answers. And another month or more before Kadu _might_ visit Sunagakure, and _might_ visit an agent of his, or many.

Sasuke lowered his lashes, looking down at the cat by his side. He needed to get close to Kadu. Talk to the man, watch him from a close distance; so far he'd only been able to track the man, lest he tip the Lord or his bodyguards that he was being watched. Even his Sharingan techniques weren't surefire against the elites Kadu hired, not for stealth.

But now. Now he was a legitimate shinobi of the sand. Kadu was an important Lord, he'd be attended by the Kazekage when he visited, or by Temari when Gaara was busy. Who would attend him if Temari were away, perhaps on an important diplomatic mission, and Gaara had his duties ad Kazekage? Kankuro had the rank, but he was no diplomat. One of the senior Jounin might be appropriate, but wouldn't Sasuke do just as well? In fact, Sasuke believed a Lord with Kadu's unique interests might be exceptionally pleased to be attended by a new escort while in Suna, one who might have questionable loyalties to the Kazekage, and possibly useful ties to Konoha.

The cat objected vocally when he jumped off the roof, taking the shortcut down the two stories to land slightly on the small balcony to the Kazekage's office. The window doors were open, so Sasuke walked in without knocking. The Kazekage didn't even spare him a glance as Sasuke detailed his plan for Kadu's next visit.

"Very well." Gaara's voice was as inflectionless as usual, but he looked up to fix Sasuke with one of his pale, eerie stares. "It's a good plan."

Sasuke was a little surprised by the words of approval. Gaara wasn't exactly incapable of praising others, he just did it rarely. That he said anything now might indicate Sasuke had earned a measure of respect from the Kazekage. That would be good, and an interesting tidbit to stow away. It would make their job easier if they got along. So far their interactions had been business and cold, and while a measure of friendliness wasn't necessary to their goals, it might help them work together more easily. At the least he needed more of Gaara's trust then he currently had; he had a plan for that as well, and now was as good a time to bring it up as any.

"Were you taking any missions soon?"

Gaara blinked at him slowly.

"You need to take me with you." Sasuke leaned forward, letting his lashes partly conceal his gaze, he was always aware of where he looked, who he looked at, how directly he looked at them. When he stared people in the eyes it was always potentially dangerous, potentially threatening to them, whether they knew how dangerous his eyes were or not.

"Why." Gaara met his eyes without flinching, he always did. His flat voice barely made a question out of the word.

"Because we need to work together. No team is perfect their first mission. We cannot cover all the angles concerning Kadu, we cannot trust each other's efficiency and strengths, and we cannot watch each other's backs if we have no concept of the other's true capabilities. If you weren't planning on taking on a mission, I can suggest some from the roster."

Gaara was watching him with the same detached interest he might apply to someone who'd spontaneously grown a second head. "I don't work with others."

"I don't really care."

"…"

"I'm not saying you need to end up trusting me, personally. Just my skills and abilities, and I need to know yours. It's better we do this while we have the time."

"You'll be in my way." Gaara's finger's absently tapped the desk, the faintest scowl marring his smooth features.

"Maybe you're afraid you won't be able to keep up with me." That earned Sasuke something like an expression; incredulousness. Gaara wasn't offended—it was hard to offend someone who grew up believing himself a monster—but he was obviously surprised by the barb. "If you have a mission picked out it saves us that much at least."

Gaara stared at Sasuke a moment longer, expression once again guarded and unreadable, before he reached into his desk and drew out a mission scroll. He handed it to Sasuke, and watched as Sasuke read through the mission details. "This will do well." Sasuke set the scroll down and looked at Gaara. "I'll start my preparations right away. As the higher ranked member on this mission, is there anything special you advise I bring along?"

"…" Gaara leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, frowning slightly at Sasuke. "You said this was to build our abilities as a team." His words were slow, as if he were still considering them even as he spoke them. "If you consider us… Equals in our observation of Kadu, then this exercise of yours won't do much good if you take the role of subordinate."

"No it won't." Sasuke agreed. "But I'd planned to build up to that eventually. But this is better. The sooner we start getting a feel for one another, the better." Sasuke leaned forward, one hand resting on Gaara's desk as he watched the Kazekage. "It's good I'm coming along as well; a mission to eradicate pirates? If we can't find their lair and have to take to sea to track them, you'll be at a serious disadvantage."

Gaara's scowl was the closest to angry Sasuke had seen the Kazekage, or maybe he was getting better at reading the Sand ninja's facial expressions. "You patronize me. Doubt my ability if you want, but not my intelligence. I have a very good idea, based on their attack patterns, where their base is." The Kazekage stood and walked around his desk, stopping in front of the giant map of the Wind country that decorated one wall of the office. "Drummond's crew has been sighted at each of these locations." He began indicating areas along the coast. "Her pattern of attack usually follows the same route, starting here and ending here. Her most frequent raids are here, here and here." The Kazekage's fingers brushed the map and precise locations. "Based on the consistency of her raids, and the locations, I suspect that her fleet anchors somewhere here." Gaara's fingers hovered over a stretch of rocky coast labeled _the maze_ on the map. "From land navigating the cave system is dangerous. By sea you need a skilled navigator and precise charts to find the safe route into the place, and if there's anyone guarding it, it would be impossible to bring a ship in safely. Pirates usually pick a safer location to harbor."

"But not this one. Interesting. So our approach is from land." Sasuke had followed Gaara, watching over the Sand ninja's shoulder as the redhead indicated points on the map. "Were you planning on collapsing the caves on their heads?"

"No. The maze has been used before as a retreat when that area of the coast is under attack. We'll sneak in through he back and take care of the pirates normally. The caves are an important stronghold when they aren't filled with pirates."

"When do we leave?"

"In three days. Drummond was last seen here." Gaara's fingers touched a point somewhere in the middle of the pirate's usual raiding route.

"That gives us plenty of time to sneak in and set up before the fleet returns."

Gaara nodded.

"Alright. In three days then."

TBC


	5. The Maze

Thanks to ChibiEd for commenting! And everyonewho's commented or put this on their favorite of alert lists, I hope it's a worthy read!

As always the characters don't belong to me (Except for Shin Kadu and Pirate Captain Drummond) I make nothing off of this fic.

Enjoy!

**Part Five:** _The Maze_

Sasuke and Gaara left Sunagakure before sunrise, leaving the village early to gain as much travel time during the day as possible. Gaara took point, guiding, and Sasuke followed, watching their backs against being followed or ambush. Gaara led them along a circumspect route, through the canyons and steppes along the border between Wind and Fire country. The direct route led through the dunes; shifting sands more treacherous and deadly then a pit of vipers. Gaara was at home in those deadly sands whose storms rose from wind and nothing and gave the Kazekage the fierce joy of watching the desert itself rouse to hunt those pitiful creatures that dared try and cross it. While Gaara would have been able to protect Sasuke from the desert's fury, it was easier, and probably faster, to take the longer route. Not to mention safer; when the sandstorms rode the winds, Gaara's more savage instincts howled their loudest.

They stopped at noon and took their midday meal under the shade of rocks. The meal was shinobi rations, tasteless and taken with scant mouthfuls of hot, dusty water. Gaara knew every water source on their route, but he still rationed their water like the desert dweller he was.

They rested in the shade, watchful and silent, for several hours; waiting for the worst of the day's heat to cool, before setting out again. They traveled like that for two and a half days, desert steppes turned to coastal chaparral and they turned south, traveling through midday as the sea breeze cooled the noon heat and filled the air with the scent of brine and kelp. They reached their destination on the evening of the third day, stopping to make camp in a shallow cave on the outskirts of the Maze. They hadn't spoken much the entire trip; Gaara had rebuffed Sasuke's few attempts at conversation, and the dark-haired shinobi had gotten the hint and had stopped trying to draw out the recalcitrant Kazekage. They ate dinner cold and slept on the hard, damp rock of the cave. When the moon rose, shedding enough light to see by, Gaara led them along the tops of rocky cliffs and down nearly sheer slopes until they reached a crack in the rocks. It didn't even look like a cave entrance, it was so small. Gaara's sand gourd dissolved as the Kazekage wiggled and squirmed his way through the opening, his sand following at his heels like an eager puppy. Sasuke had only a little less difficulty, he was taller then Gaara, but a little slimmer as well. Once they were inside they stopped. The moonlight filtered only a scant few feet into the cave, the rest was complete and utter darkness, as black as hell. Sasuke could be standing on the edge of a pit or two inches from a wall and he wouldn't have been able to tell without reaching his fingers forward.

"There are pitfalls and slick places further in, the footing is dangerous so follow me closely." Gaara's voice seemed to come from nowhere, even that soft whisper echoed through the stones, so that the very darkness seemed to speak with Gaara's voice.

"Certainly, just let me take out the miner's lights."

"It's better not. We don't want to tip off the pirates with lights. You really can't see?" Gaara's voice held little inflection, but Sasuke thought that the Kazekage might be frowning. "Very well. I will guide you."

Strong fingers brushed Sasuke's arm, sending a shiver of adrenaline through Sasuke. Unexpected touch, combined with the voice that was now almost directly in his ear, was not a wholly pleasant experience for a shinobi, especially one trapped in complete darkness with no way to defend himself but guessing. Sasuke's nerves were like live wires. He guessed it might be a trick of Shukaku that Gaara could see in this blackness, or perhaps a sand Jutsu. Either way he was completely in Gaara's care, and he didn't know if he cared for the experience.

Gaara felt the Uchiha stiffen under his fingers, guessed some of what the other was thinking. No ninja would be pleased with the circumstances. He had assumed that Sasuke's Sharingan would somehow help him see, but he should have asked before to be sure. Having to guide Sasuke didn't bother Gaara, but the implied helplessness of the Uchiha was doing little to calm that voice which still sang out for Sasuke's blood. Ignoring the insistent murmur of _prey_ that whispered through his head, Gaara led Sasuke through the Maze slowly, whispering to Sasuke when obstacles loomed. "Duck low now for several steps. You can straighten. Watch your footing, the stones are loose here. Veer left. Kneel. Take hold of my ankle, we must crawl through here. Stand. There's a pit to your right, walk carefully, put your hand on the wall." Gaara's voice was barely audible, the darkness and quiet made his usually cold tones sound almost intimate, though in truth his inflections were as flat as ever.

After what seemed an eternity of darkness Gaara paused. "Stop, you can sit. We'll break here for now." Gaara let go of Sasuke, pressed a canteen into the Uchiha's fingers then drank a little himself, watching Sasuke in the blackness of the cavern. Sasuke had closed his eyes. It was probably less unnerving that way Gaara guessed. There was expression on the usually impassive pale face; annoyance, carefully controlled but still visible in the faint frown and the line between Sasuke's brows.

"How much longer?" Sasuke's voice was soft, emotionless.

"Half a day's walk at our pace." Gaara replied. "Unless they've set up in some of the caves ahead. I will hear them before they hear us, even with me guiding you."

"If they are so far, then why no light?"

"There are holes in these caves too small for men, but not for light, and crystals that shine like suns when the light strikes them right. We could be half a mile from any pirates and the wrong reflection of a crystal would alert them."

Sasuke nodded, remembered the darkness, and replied. "I see."

Gaara watched Sasuke as the Uchiha leaned back against the wall, eyes still closed. Something had been bugging him since Naruto's visit. He'd grilled the angry Uzumaki about Sasuke, his motives for leaving Konoha, his past and background. He'd already collected a report on the Uchiha the day after Sasuke showed up, but he wanted the details from someone who considered himself Sasuke's friend. It also didn't hurt that Naruto was one of the few people Gaara trusted on an emotional level. Naruto had ranted a lot about bastards and stubborn arrogant jerks, but under that Gaara had seen the affection, the real bond Naruto felt for Sasuke, as well as the hurt. What Naruto had said about Sasuke's departure had led Gaara to believe that the Uchiha had had specific goals in mind, and might have meant to return to Konoha after they were seen through. By all reports those goals had been achieved. As far as Gaara knew, Sasuke had no personal grudge against Shin Kadu, unless it had something to do with his connection to Akatsuki, but that was speculation. Gaara wanted to_know_ Sasuke's motives for hunting Kadu.

"Why are you here?" Gaara's voice brought the Uchiha's eyes open, sent Sasuke's head turning in the direction of the noise. Gaara watched him, amused at the parody of eye-contact as he watched Sasuke's unfocused gaze; so Sasuke was still completely blind in the darkness. That gave Gaara the psychological advantage, and he would use it.

"To take down a pirate gang." Sasuke replied at last, voice ever so gently teasing.

"You know what I mean."

"Do I really?" Sasuke's amusement seemed genuine. "Why don't you tell me what I know."

"What have you got against Shin Kadu?"

"He's a dangerous man."

"Many men are dangerous."

"Not as dangerous as Shin. Especially not to you. Why do you care? I'm helping you defend your village from possible disaster, I would think you'd be more grateful for my help. You wouldn't even know of the threat without me."

"I appreciate the warning." Gaara's voice didn't give a hint of appreciation. "But I still want to know what it is to you what happens to Sunagakure. Or Shin. Which is it you're interested in? The future of Suna, or the death of Kadu? Why?"

"You're rather curious aren't you? I suppose it comes from being Kazekage. Or maybe not. I recall you being somewhat nosey when I trained with Kakashi."

"I wanted to see the eyes of the person I most desired to kill as he struggled to attain strength. Don't change the subject."

"That's an endearing thought." Sasuke was silent for a moment, and then leaned back against the rough stone wall of the cave, face still tilted in the direction of Gaara's voice. "I want Kadu's death. It is no matter to me who kills him, so long as he and his organization are stopped. He is evil to the core. Hungry for power. He will manipulate his way to the top and crush any in his way. He's already destroyed too many lives. It would be… Nice if he didn't manage to destroy your village as well. I named myself an avenger. Those lives on Kadu's hands will be avenged."

Gaara curled his lips, darkness hid his sneer. "Is that all? Is that really the reason? Why should I believe you? You've lied before."

"I swear as the last of my clan, that is all. Would I place my life in the hands of someone I considered an enemy? My life is certainly in your hands right now."

"A fact which shows remarkably little judgment or sanity." Gaara commented. "I will believe you. But if you betray me. If you betray Suna. Nothing in this world will save you from me. Nothing."

"I'll keep that in mind."

It was a little infuriating, how calm Sasuke seemed despite the situation. Trapped in total darkness with a man who'd nearly killed him once, the monster Gaara, with no way out should Gaara take his packs and leave, and the Uchiha wasn't even sweating. Sasuke's complete lack of fear was certainly grating, but at the same time it was, just a bit, exciting.

"Are you ready to continue?" Gaara asked after the silence had engulfed them for another hour, nothing but the drip of water and the distant sounds of the tide reached them.

"Yes, if you are."

"Good, here, take my hand, this next passage is very narrow, you will have to squeeze through."


	6. Ninja vs Pirate

Maldoror is the main influence on my take of the characters of Sasuke and Gaara (aside from the anime and manga of course). However the writing is all mine, so all character inconsistencies or OOCness I claim as my own fault.

But if you like my stuff you should really, really read Maldoror's because hers is simply amazing. ( http://maldoror-gw. )

No one kill me because of the chapter title. I had to do it. I couldn't resist! . I am weak.

**Part Six:**_Ninja vs. Pirate_

The pirate lair was exactly where Gaara had predicted it would be, situated in the main set of caverns by a covered inlet. There were a handful of guards, which Sasuke and Gaara avoided with ease, after waiting for Sasuke's eyes to readjust to light. They searched each of the caves the pirates had taken over, discovering about twenty inhabited chambers and nooks in all. Rather, the caves showed the signs of inhabitants; all but the guards were still out raiding with Drummond. By Gaara's estimation the raiding ships would return to dock at the base within the next two to four days. The two shinobi would use that time to familiarize themselves with all the potential escape routes the pirates could utilize, and make sure that when they disposed of the pirate gang, not a single bilge rat or swabbie would escape. They also watched the guards left to care for the pirate's lair: they were a lax lot, lazy and drunk when they weren't about the daily business of mending, brawling or gambling. The only position that seemed to warrant any real attention from them was that of the coastal lookout, who mainly watched for the return of the fleet, and therefore new plunder.

When the pirate lookout raised the call that Drummond's flag had been sighted, Gaara and Sasuke were ready, each moving with stealth and speed to his position. They would wait for the crews to dock and come ashore, within hours the pirates would be drunk with celebration over the haul. Sasuke would strike from the rear of the caverns, using speed and surprise to take care of the pirate's escape routes. Gaara would lie in wait at the makeshift dock, destroying the rigging, oars, and any chance of a watery escape, as well as cleaning up any pirates that attempted to flee in his direction. Before they parted to take their positions, Sasuke stopped Gaara with a touch.

Gaara glared at the hand on his elbow, then at Sasuke, who didn't take the hint, though Gaara knew he'd understood the look well enough.

"Try not to kill anyone if you can."

Gaara stared.

"Just try, that's all I ask."

"…" Gaara shook off the offending hand.

Sasuke shrugged and disappeared, making his way to his position and leaving Gaara to contemplate what that request revealed about Sasuke, and what impact, if any, that might have on their alliance.

Gaara waited as the pirates docked. There were three ships in the small fleet, Drummond's flagship, and two others captained by her most trusted lieutenants. The lieutenants were the ones whose presence elevated the mission from A-rank to S-rank. Drummond herself was only moderately dangerous, a Chuunin or Jounin team wouldn't have much trouble with her and her gang. Her strength was her tactical mind and leadership abilities. The two officers who commanded her extra ships, however, were both in Sunagakure's Bingo Book; missing-nin from Wave Country, they commanded dangerous water techniques that had helped elevate Drummond's gang from medium league pirates to a notorious gang. It was, therefore, their mistake to have decided to move to Wind Country in search of loot and prey; they had miscalculated, coming into Gaara's territory, and they would pay for it.

It didn't take long for the pirates to start celebrating. Loot was unloaded from the ships and divided among the crews, some fights began and were immediately settled either by the officers in charge or the men involved. Eventually things sorted out into a round of drinks and food as the gang gloated over their rich haul. Revelers began to trickle into the rear caves to celebrate and gamble away their new spoils, until there was no one left but the normal sentry to guard the cove and the ships, and he was dead drunk.

Gaara sent a small tendril of sand snaking around the sentry's mouth and nose, muffling the cries as the man choked. Gaara recalled his sand as the man passed out, pausing a moment to watch that the drunken sentry still breathed, and then began to walk across the water to the first ship.

He thoroughly trashed the first two ships easily and noiselessly. He fouled and severed the rigging and sails, crushed the oars, and sent his chakra to the bottom of the cove, burying the anchors so deep in sand that the anchors would have to be abandoned or freed by him before the ship would be loose. The ships would be unusable for escape, but they weren't ruined, it would simply take work and some extra supplies before they would be sailable.

The final ship was Drummond's flagship, the largest of the three. Gaara climbed the ship the old fashioned way; wasting chakra on using his sand to transport him or lift him was pointless and flashy when this part of his mission was intended to be done with as much stealth as possible. Not to mention it would be just that: wasting chakra.

Pulling himself up the side with the robe left by the disembarking sailors was easy enough, though he pulled the robe up after him as an afterthought. There was no true dock in the cave, the sailors had reached the shore via longboats, no point in giving an enemy even the small advantage of a rope to scale the ship; assuming any of the pirates were left to flee Sasuke.

Drummond's ship didn't use oars, so it was a simple matter of securing the anchor and destroying the rigging. Gaara was halfway through completely undoing the mainsail when a flicker of unfamiliar chakra to his left had him hitting the deck before he consciously considered the action. Water hissed over Gaara's head and smashed against the railing behind him reducing it to splinters and kindling.

A man stepped out from the captain's cabin, followed by a girl.

"Well well well, we seem to have picked up rats." The man was nearly skeleton thin, with a blade of a nose and lank, oily brown hair. "Here we are trying to have a nice quiet drink to ourselves and we're interrupted by some meddlesome cur. You know it's not polite to interrupt honest sailor folk when they're celebrating."

The girl next to him, she was short and average, with spiky black hair and a skimpy outfit, giggled and then gasped as Gaara picked himself up off the deck, sand hissing in the air, skittering and scouring gashes in the wood of the deck around him. "B-Boshi that's—"

"Shut up Miho." The man snapped, eyes round in his gaunt face, bravado evaporating in the face of Gaara's pale eyed stare. "It—It doesn't matter who it is. This is our element." He tried a grin, he probably meant it to be wicked, but it came out watery and strained.

The girl giggled again, her pitch was two octaves higher and forced. "Th-that's right! No one can beat us when we're in the sea!"

"You are welcome to try and prove that." Gaara's voice was low and deadly, he folded his hands over his chest and watched the pair with outward disinterest. Inwardly he was wondering if this unlikely duo were really the A-ranked criminals that had made him decide to take the mission instead of assigning it to another team. They certainly didn't seem powerful, or fearsome. They looked cowardly and weak; he was disappointed.

The two spread apart on the deck, settling in defensive stances. The first volley was extremely disappointing, he countered the thrown kunai without the aid of his sand, simply side-stepping and letting the knives pass him harmlessly. The second was only a little more interesting, the girl used some sort of animation jutsu on the ropes on the deck, sending them coiling and grasping like snakes after Gaara. His sand dealt with the ropes easily. He didn't even have to move. The man had been forming a set of seals as the girl used her ropes, he finished and crowed triumphantly, gesturing.

Gaara watched with mild interest as a huge wave formed off the side of the ship. The man was controlling the water, holding it hovering over the deck. "Now you'll see what comes of messing with us!" The man—Boshi—sneered. A thin rope of water began to form at the end of the frozen wave. It whipped out suddenly, lashing down towards Gaara with force and speed, it cut through the sail and rigging, but curled around the mast to strike at the red-haired shinobi. Gaara stood still, arms still crossed as his sand barrier rose to repel the threat. Water sprayed against the shield of sand, scattering around Gaara like raindrops, but unlike rain each drop swerved, a thousand tiny blades of water aiming point blank for Gaara. They all connected, sending the Kazekage to the deck in an explosion of sand with the force of the barrage.

Boshi howled in victory, raising another rope of water to make sure the job was done.

"What an interesting technique." The bored voice at Boshi's elbow caused the pirate to freeze and glance slowly sideways. Gaara stood at his side, unharmed, sand pouring from his gourd to make a sort of sparkling, grainy halo around him. Boshi hissed and leapt back, sending his second rope of water at Gaara as he did. The Kazekage raised an arm, hand outstretched, fingers hooked like claws. A wall of sand met the water, and this time there was no splash, the sand engulfed and absorbed the water, turning dark with the moisture. In the light of the cavern it almost looked as if the sand were bleeding.

Gaara reached forward, the sand surged towards Boshi before the pirate could begin to control another of his water tendrils. The pirate stumbled back, and the sand was upon him, engulfing him, racing up his legs like reverse quicksand, it had reached Boshi's waist before a sharp "HA!" made Gaara glance to the side.

The Genjutsu the Miho girl used was surprisingly effective. It took a strong will and control to pull off a successful Genjutsu trap, especially when the target was Gaara. The illusion was dizzying, he was drowning, sight warped by the effect of water, power draining away with his breath, helpless as he sank straight to the black depths of the sea. He couldn't move, couldn't swim, and couldn't fight the inevitability; the tides would have him. His lungs were being crushed with the weight of all that water above him.

The control only lasted moments, Gaara let out a surge of chakra, breaking the trap, only to find three ropes of water crashing down on him, intent on crushing him. His automatic defense deflected the crushing force, but most of his sand was in a heap around Boshi's legs, too far to reach him in time; it was the sand armor that detached from his skin and formed the umbrella shield above him, but that left his skin only thinly covered by a layer of sand armor, exposed to the cutting knife-edges of the droplets. The barrier dropped around him, shielding him from most of the splash, but a few of the water blades still got through, cutting through his weakened sand armor and biting into his flesh.

Ignoring the still unfamiliar sensation of pain, Gaara raised his hand, his sand collected around him, then surged forward, crashing over Boshi and crushing the man as Gaara closed his fist gently. The wave of water by the ship fell, rocking the boat and Gaara's footing. He used the momentum of his half stumble to pivot, sending his sand to overwhelm the girl, but she was already down, Sasuke kneeling by her form to check her pulse. The Uchiha looked up as the sand retreated from him and the unconscious kunoichi; his glare was as poisonous as a coral snake's bite.

"The other should be alive, though most of his bones are broken." Gaara replied to that glare.

"What were you doing?" Sasuke stood, voice as harsh and jagged as frost.

"Didn't you want them alive?"

"If possible!_What were you doing?!_ You could have taken these two without all that trouble."

"You were watching. Why ask me? You saw."

"I thought I was watching a badly rehearsed _play._" Sasuke marched up to Gaara, glaring daggers down at the shorter man. "What the hell was that?"

Gaara shrugged, sand slowly slithering back into his gourd.

"You're even… You're bleeding." Sasuke's voice still crackled like lightning, his expression was less openly murderous, but he was still angry enough to show it. "Were you having fun just playing around here? I cannot believe these two third rate hacks made _you _bleed."

"I was overconfident." Gaara said, voice disinterested, though he watched Sasuke's face for the flickering emotions there. He was actually surprised by how upset Sasuke was over this. It was interesting.

"You were overconfident." Sasuke repeated, raising an eyebrow. "Suna nearly lost its leader to a pair of Wave Country rats, and you were_overconfident_."

"I'm not interested in your hysterics. I take it you took care of the rest of the gang?"

"My hysterics." Sasuke took a step forward, dangerously invading Gaara's personal space. "I witness a farce of a fight—I was the first to make you bleed, do you remember? Do you remember what you turned into, when I managed to pierce your skin?—and you aren't interested in my… Hysterics."

"Is Shukaku what you're worried about? I have him under control. These… Scratches won't make me lose my grip on him."

"You think I'm worried about Shukaku?" Sasuke darted a hand forward, fingers hovering near Gaara's cheek, before he stepped back. "Let me see to those cuts, then you should put the sand armor on. No on should see you bleeding."

Gaara shrugged again. "They will heal quickly."

"Shukaku?"

"Yes."

"Let me tend them anyway."

"More of your hysterics."

"… If you want to call it that." Sasuke's expression was back to neutral, but his tone had a wry edge.

"Why are you so upset over this?" Gaara was genuinely curious as he watched Sasuke pull out a small first aid kit.

"I'm going to touch you, will the sand let me?"

"You aren't threatening."

"… Apparently not. Why do you think I'm upset? An important ally took pointless wounds in a battle he should have won within seconds. We should have switched positions; you're at a disadvantage on a ship. If it gets around that worms like these two managed to penetrate Gaara's Sand… You are in serious trouble."

"We had these positions because they made sense. I was able to disable the ships without destroying them in far less time then it would have taken you." Gaara tried not to start at the feel of damp cloth and stinging antiseptic. It was an extremely odd feeling, being touched, especially when the Uchiha's cold skin would accidentally brush his own, it felt weird, like static shock. Gaara wondered if Sasuke had been using the Chidori.  
"I was overconfident, yes; I should have ended the battle immediately. … Ow."

"Maybe the sting will remind you not to leave an opening for weaklings again." Sasuke's voice was unforgiving as his administered disinfectant to each of Gaara's cuts. They were all miner, the thin layer of sand armor had deflected the force of the blows, leaving only shallow cuts where there would otherwise have been deep gashes. The worst looking of the lot was a wound that oozed on Gaara's cheek, and another that grazed the Kazekage's throat. Once cleaned, most of the cuts seemed to disappear.

"My reputation will be fine you know."

"That's not all that I'm worried about. Is that arrogance a habit of yours? Letting enemies get openings that have the potential to kill you?"

"I was in no real danger, even with the Genjutsu on me, my automatic defense was functional."

"… Never mind." Sasuke's voice could have frozen flame. He finished caring for Gaara's cuts in silence, hands gentle, even though his expression was sour. A little while later the Uchiha leaned back, screwing the cap on the antiseptic liquid and stowing the tiny medical kit away.

"Are you done fussing?"

"I believe I've satisfied my hysterics for now, yes."

"Good, what did you do with the pirates?"

"They're subdued and tied, Drummond is over there." Sasuke nodded to a limp form on the shore. Captain Drummond was an ugly woman, coarse and muscled; she had arms like tree trunks and a face that could frighten children. "I thought it best to keep her separate from the others, even though she's bound and tied. She's known to be tricky."

Gaara nodded, unsurprised that Sasuke had subdued the entire gang without killing them. Even had they not all been drinking like fish, the mission was within the limits of something that could have been easily executed by either of them solo. He could somewhat understand why Sasuke was so annoyed; Gaara would have subdued both shinobi without further incident even without Sasuke's help, but he should not have allowed even that one opening. Especially not against such weaklings.

"Uchiha."

Sasuke turned to meet Gaara's eyes, watching as the sand armor slid around the Kazekage, concealing everything beneath the mask of sand. "Yes?"

"… It has been almost four years since I fought with anyone to… Practice." Gaara watched Sasuke's expression: the Uchiha was smart, he immediately grasped Gaara's meaning. It had been about four years since Gaara had stopped randomly killing people to affirm his own existence. Since then his only battles had been against those he faced in missions, and Deidara. It didn't matter how much Gaara trained his control over Shukaku, chakra, or techniques, if he had no real practice with his abilities, he did not know their limits until a true battle. It wasn't the best way to test one's training.

"When we get back I'll spar with you."

Gaara's eyes widened a fraction. "That isn't what I had meant."

Sasuke met his eyes. There was an unspoken promise there, but the Uchiha wasn't going to bother repeating himself. "You should go inform the local militia to come pick up these rats, I'll sit on them until you return."

"…" Gaara nodded, dusting himself off and walking to the edge of the ship, jumping off without looking back, to walk across the surface of the water. If Sasuke was so keen to spar with him on their return to Suna, Gaara would not turn down the chance to truly hone his abilities.

TBC

Thanks to those who've reviewed! I try to respond but I'm pretty scatterbrained, so I don't always remember who I've replied to.

Thanks to ChibiEd, Fivefootangel and Gabwr for the reviews of last chapter.


	7. Shin Kadu

Thanks to ChibiEd, Vampire Ifurita and Fivefootangel for the reviews, And to everyone who reads and enjoys this!

Drew a little SasuGaa pic over here: http://skyblade. Which is why this chapter is a bit late. Sorry! 

In Shin Kadu's name Shin is his family name and Kadu is his given name. There's a lot of Kadu in this chapter (I'm sorry for the OC ( ) but it couldn't be avoided. Just bear with me until next chapter!

**Part Seven: **_Shin Kadu_

"I don't want to hurt you." Gaara commented, watching Sasuke stretch.

"That's fine. But I won't go easy on you just because you're scared." Sasuke completed his first set of warm-ups and went to the next. The two of them had been training together every day for three weeks, ever since the incident with the pirates. At first they had used Suna's training grounds, they were going easy on each other, just testing Sasuke's speed against Gaara's and the Sand's reaction times. The first few bouts Gaara's sand hadn't been able to truly keep up with Sasuke, but after the third round the Kazekage's reactions had improved drastically. That's when they'd stepped things into a higher gear.

After the first time they'd nearly destroyed the training field, they took their daily training out into the desert. Sometimes they went into a full pitched battle among the sands, sometimes they moved to the foothills a few miles from Suna, playing a game of cat and mouse, chasing each other among the rocky outcroppings, each attempting to find and outwit the other; in that game everything was acceptable, ambush, tricks, anything they could come up with. There were only two rules to the sparring: try not to destroy the landscape, and try not to kill each other.

Sasuke could see now why Gaara had been hit by the water blades of the pirates. It wasn't that Gaara lacked skill; the Kazekage was probably a genius when it came to battle techniques. But Gaara had no sparring partners, ever. The only shinobi who could keep up with Gaara in Sunagakure were either too busy with missions, were Gaara's personal Anbu, or were his siblings. He wouldn't fight his siblings, and even if he had it would have been useless, he wouldn't have put his all into the bout, and he wouldn't take Anbu or other shinobi off their duty or leisure time to spar with their Kazekage.

So that left Sasuke, who was more then happy to push his own limits and Gaara's daily. It was rather thrilling to practice at such a high level; it kept Sasuke's skills and senses sharp, and he'd even developed a few new techniques, counters to Gaara's sand he was sure might be applicable in other battle situations.

That day Sasuke had insisted on an all out match in the dunes: he was at a serious disadvantage in that environment, while it was Gaara's ideal battleground. Sasuke wanted to push himself, see how far he could go in such a situation, and he didn't want Gaara holding back.

The match started without warning. One moment Gaara was watching Sasuke stretch, the next Sasuke was behind the Kazekage with his sword halfway imbedded in Gaara's back. Not even a flare of chakra in warning; Sasuke's speed was natural. Gaara's back began to crumble around Sasuke's blade, but instead of dissolving back into t he desert, the clone turned and reached for Sasuke's sword, attempting to grip the weapon, force Sasuke to struggle or let go of his sword.

Sasuke wrenched his sword free, using a surge of chakra to leap away from the sand clone and the sands at his feet; he barely dodged the grasping trap of sand that his footing had become, a hand nearly tugged off his sandal. He touched down only to lead again, heading with deadly momentum for the Kazekage, who stood on top of a dune a hundred yards away.

The two traded blows for several minutes, Sasuke constantly leaping about to avoid the sand traps that always appeared wherever he stood, Gaara effortlessly blocking Sasuke's blade with sand defense, countering waves and fists of chakra and sand.

"Katon! Goukakyuu no jutsu!" Sand hissed as fire seared across its surface, and Gaara found his defensive wall was no longer sand, but crude, molten glass. The highly irritating noise of chidori on the other side of the melting sand-turned-glass defense wasn't enough warning to get away, Sasuke was upon Gaara with lightning in his hands before the Kazekage could even trigger a transportation jutsu. Instead Gaara threw the desert at Sasuke in a demonstration of monstrous chakra. The dunes themselves shifted, Sasuke's footing faltered as the dunes buckled and surged, seeming to converge towards Sasuke with deadly force. Moving that much sand was slow, however, even with Gaara's chakra. Sasuke managed to escape by bracing and leaping upwards, and he hadn't even had to release the chidori, which annoyed Gaara.

As Gaara was preparing to retreat and send another attack at the Uchiha, a flicker of chakra to the side halted the two combatants immediately. One of Suna's Anbu force materialized next to the Kazekage, whispering a message into Gaara's ear before disappearing. Gaara frowned.

"We need to go back."

Sasuke nodded, slamming his fist into the ground. There would be another spot of random glass in the desert once the molten sand at Sasuke's feet cooled. Disappointed as Sasuke was to have the match cut short, this had to be something important, and therefore interesting. "What is it?"

Gaara approached Sasuke, and the two turned towards the village. "A messenger from Kadu, the messenger will likely be informing us of Kadu's intentions to visit. We'll need to meet with Temari and Kankurou."

With unspoken agreement both Gaara and Sasuke kicked into high speed, heading for Suna.

Despite the months of preparation and warning, the actual arrival of Kadu had the four shinobi on edge. Gaara would keep tabs with his sand eye jutsu, and Kankurou would spy the old fashioned way. Temari had to be sent to Konoha on "Important Diplomatic Business" to give Gaara an excuse to pass Sasuke off as Kadu's escort. Temari was less then happy about the idea, and made her irritation more then clear to her two younger brothers and Sasuke, but she was on her way to Konoha by the time Kadu arrived at the gates of Suna.

Gaara met Kadu at the gates, as befitted a lord of his power. Sasuke stood at Gaara's back, looking indifferent and under-awed. Beneath that, however, he was studying the man. It was his first real close up look of the lord.

Shin Kadu was in his early fifties, but he looked somewhere in his mid thirties. He was handsome and well groomed. His taste of clothes tended towards the conservative and modern; black suit and tie, white silk undershirt, tastefully understated. His hair was black and long, tied in a traditional long braid that was mostly concealed by blending in with the black suit. He wore thin rectangular glasses, but his skin was lightly tanned and he looked fit, if not overly muscled. His two body guards were fitted out in dark grey, silent and deadly killers that watched Sasuke and Gaara like vultures watch a dying antelope.

"Kazekage." Shin greeted Gaara respectfully, smiling and extending his hand to shake Gaara's. Gaara looked at the hand a moment, before seeming to remember the purpose of the gesture. The handshake was brief, but Shin hardly seemed offended.

"Lord Shin." Gaara inclined his head to the man.

"It has been a while. I trust all is well?"

"Nothing of note has happened." Gaara stated, by way of answer.

"Splendid. But where is your most charming sister?" The two were now walking side by side into Suna, Sasuke had stayed back with Kadu's body guards, as his role demanded. Sasuke pretended to ignore the two bodyguards while he took their measure, they pretended to ignore him while doing the same. He knew these two from his previous investigations into Shin, they were incredibly dangerous, and loyal only to Kadu.

"Temari is on assignment. She was the only one we could send."

"Ah, diplomatic mission was it? She certainly is amazingly skilled for so young a girl. She is always a delight to talk to."

"Uchiha will be your escort in her place." Gaara nodded abruptly to Sasuke, who stepped forward and bowed to Kadu. "He will ensure your safety while in Suna, and see to whatever you may need."

Shin smiled, nodding to Sasuke. "Uchiha is it?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"A pleasure to meet you. I trust we will get along well. I trust our company together will be enjoyable. Do you prefer Sasuke or Uchiha?"

"Whichever makes you more comfortable Lord Shin."

"Splendid, then I will call you Sasuke and you may call me Kadu."

"It is an honor, Lord Kadu." Sasuke retained his cool reserve, but Kadu wasn't offended. The man was smooth and charming.

"Uchiha though… I don't remember you, or that family name in Sunagakure."

"He joined our forces after defecting from Konoha." Gaara stated flatly.

"Really, was not the Hokage displeased?"

"Temari managed to smooth things over." Gaara shrugged.

"Yes. Your sister is amazing, as I have said. Well how interesting, I'm sure Sasuke will have plenty of stories to tell. Don't let us detain you Kazekage, I know how busy you tend to be. I think I'll have young Sasuke here show me to our usual lodgings, and then perhaps make arrangements for dinner and the theatre. Do join us if your duties give you time."

Gaara nodded and strode off without a farewell.

"Mm, the Kazekage is still as abrupt as I remember." Kadu spoke to Sasuke, the Lord's voice was teasing and light. "Such a serious young man, he should learn to relax more."

Sasuke shrugged. "He's young to be a village leader, he's probably just tense." The lie was easy enough; it would be what an uninformed foreigner would think. He'd have to be careful not to lie too much around Kadu however, the man was canny, and his body guards were sharp; getting caught in a lie would be incredibly unfortunate.

"Indeed, you are most likely right. Now be good and show a weary man to his lodgings to rest and freshen up. What do you think of theatre?"


	8. Playing Parts

**Author's Note:  
**

**Question from Parimonylaw**: Hi, I really like your story, and I have a question for you, if you don't mind: If Kadu have ties with Akatsuki, he must at least had hear about Uchiha Itachi... I find careless and absent-minded that Sasuke let slip that he is also an Uchiha, not thinking that Kadu could perfectly came to the conclusion that they are related somewhat and that would lead to the discovery of his facade and plans. Even if Itachi is dead. Is all part of the plot?

**Answer**: That's actually going to be addressed in the plot, but I'm glad you asked. I will say that Sasuke can't exactly conceal who he is, even if he and Gaara had tried to lie about his identity from the start, there are people in Suna who would recognize Sasuke and KNOW Gaara knew his identity. That would cause a lot of uncomfortable questions and suspicions; both for Sasuke and for Gaara (such as "Why is the Kazekage concealing this foreign ninja's identity? We all know he's that Uchiha from Konoha and they fought together in the Chuunin exams when we attacked Hidden Leaf." or "Did Uchiha use Sharingan on Gaara? Is the Kazekage being manipulated? Controlled?") Even if they had lied only to Lord Shin (or simply attempted to not mention Sasuke was an Uchiha) they have NO IDEA who Kadu's spies are and what information Shin will be getting from those spies.

So the best way to alleviate suspicions would be to be to act "normally". Normally, in this case, being that Sasuke is supposedly now working for Gaara, and both have no idea Kadu is anything more then a powerful Lord of Wind Country. In that case, why would Sasuke hide his identity? There would be no reason for him to lie to Kadu, unless he distrusted Kadu (more then usual shinobi paranoia at least). And if he showed evidence of distrusting Kadu, Kadu would have to ask himself "Why does he distrust me?" and that's the question Gaara and Sasuke really, really don't want Kadu asking himself.

Thanks to Pasrimonylaw, ChibiEd and Gabwr for the reviews! I'm really psyched that people are enjoying this so much!

**Part Eight:** _Playing Parts_

Shin had one of his body guards arrange dinner and the night's entertainment. Sasuke accompanied the Lord as befitted his role of part companion part body guard—The second role was more traditional. Leaving aside the fact that Sasuke would rather kill Kadu then protect him, the Lord's own body guards were his real protection, Sasuke's role was more for formality, a symbolic gesture from the Kazekage that even in Suna, Gaara was looking out for Shin. It almost made Sasuke smirk, though he was the only one who would appreciate just how much Gaara was looking out for Kadu—Specifically looking out for the knife Kadu might try to twist into his back.

Kadu had reservations at one of Suna's more expensive restaurants—It was a place frequented by the upper crust of Sunagakure, clan heads, council members, and the richer civilians. Sasuke's share of any expenses would be paid for by the Suna government, as it was considered another part of his role to entertain the visiting dignitary, and entertainment included playing dinner companion.

Sasuke remained himself during the dinner with Kadu; he acted neither overly cold nor was he overly polite—his personality just wouldn't let him put on the diplomatically polite mask of false friendliness. Kadu showed no signs of being offended by Sasuke's abrasiveness, in fact the first time Sasuke replied to one of his comments a little acidly, Kadu had laughed.

"It's good to see youngsters that aren't afraid to show some backbone to a venerable old man." He'd said amiably. "One gets tired of sycophants after a while. Especially at my age. I admire a young man with a spine; young Temari just as fiery, though she shows a feminine discretion that does her credit. But we are men, it is not so unbecoming for us to speak our minds." Shin had sipped his wine, eyes turning up at the corners as he smiled. "I'm sure you've met Temari? Yes. Of course. You might think of courting her, you would make a handsome couple."

"You can't be serious."

Kadu laughed again. "What if I am? I'm quite fond of the girl, and I think I might become fond of you as well. We older folk like to meddle in the lives of you young ones, especially in matters of love. It comes from boredom; once you get to my age you'll understand."

Sasuke highly doubted Kadu ever suffered from boredom, not with the intricate extent of his power networking. "All the same I'll pass. I'd rather not get on the bad side of a powerful kunoichi, if it's all the same to you."

"Ahh well, if you say so." Kadu's eyes twinkled merrily behind his spectacles. "Or is it perhaps that you already have someone special?"

"Not really, I have more important things to concern me then romance."

"More important then romance? My dear boy what do they feed you young shinobi? Not to boast, but I was quite a ladies man at your age; what could possibly be more interesting then romance for a healthy young man?"

"Romantic ideas can get you killed as a shinobi. I want to advance my rank and standing, not die in a mission because I was distracted by thoughts of a woman." Sasuke shrugged, sipping his own tea. "Our wits are our biggest asset; as far as I have observed romance is the antithesis to clear thinking."

"Ah. Ambitious. Ambition is another healthy outlet I suppose, but it saddens me to see such a fine young man speak in such a jaded way. But then, I do not live the life of a shinobi. I will pray that someday your mind will be persuaded by the romantic. Being too serious isn't healthy for a young man either; everyone needs to relax."

Again Sasuke had to suppress a wry smirk. From what he knew of Shin the man never relaxed his guard. The entire conversation was likely a way of sounding out Sasuke. The irony was not lost on the Uchiha. "I'll take that under advisement Lord Kadu." He replied, face neutral.

"That is your polite way of telling me you disagree. Very well, I see you are a driven man, I will respect that." Kadu leaned back in his chair smiling. "So I will simply pry in a different direction. How are you liking Suna? Coming from the Fire Country I imagine the climate and customs are all a bit alien to you."

"… It's hot."

Kadu gave a deep, throaty chuckle. "I cannot fault your most astute observations, dear boy. It is, indeed, hot here."

Sasuke allowed a small smirk. "It's different, yes. The Kazekage is much… Younger then the Hokage. That itself makes the place different."

Shin tilted his head, still smiling, but the light reflected off his glasses in a way that reminded Sasuke of Kabuto. "Indeed, our Kazekage is young, but he is strong, and has proven himself quite resourceful for his age. We all expect great things of him."

Sasuke just shrugged in reply.

"Ah, perhaps I am making you uncomfortable; let us talk of less personal things. I have plenty of time to play the nosey old man, hmm? The play isn't for another hour, and we'll be spending plenty of time together. Tell me, do you play shogi?"

Kadu had a private booth in the Suna theatre. He was joined before the performance by two members of the Sunagakure government council, whom he greeted and chatted with while they waited for the performance to begin. Sasuke noted their faces, memorizing the conversation as he feigned interest in the play program. When the lights dimmed for the performance one of the men left, the other stayed to watch the show with Kadu. Sasuke watched Kadu and the councilor discreetly, but both men showed nothing more then interest in the show.

The play was some classical tragedy; Sasuke automatically followed the plot and observed the acting with disinterest, in case Kadu wanted to discuss it later. His main attention was divided between the two men in the both and the body guards outside of it. One of them had discreetly followed the councilor that had left—Yamasaki—and he hoped Kankurou was out there and watching, because he had no excuse to leave and find out why one of Shin's body guards had business with a council member of Suna.

Gaara arrived at intermission, taking the seat formerly occupied by the second council member. The Kazekage didn't engage in much conversation between the two, but he also ignored Sasuke, which left Sasuke free to observe all three. As far as he could tell Gaara was fairly bored by the play, though he doubted anyone who wasn't Gaara's siblings would have been able to tell. At the end of the performance Kadu invited the councilor— Kuramoto Yoshiki—and Gaara to join him for tea. Both accepted the offer, and Sasuke informed them that he would retire for the night.

He left in the direction of the Jounin barracks when they parted outside the play house, but doubled back and followed the three men and two body guards back to the hotel. He waited, watching, until Kuramoto exited the building, not long after Kuramoto left, another figure exited, one of Kadu's bodyguards. Sasuke was already suppressing his chakra, but he damped it further before following the two. He didn't have to go far before he saw the bodyguard hand Kuramoto his coat, but he knew there would be some sort of correspondence in that garment. He tailed the councilor back to his compound; Kuramoto Yoshiki was one of the key members of Suna's conservative faction, if he remembered correctly. All he needed was a glance at the correspondence before the councilor read it, likely it would be destroyed after that. Sneaking into the compound was simple enough, the guards were few and relaxed, Suna was their home, and aside from the usual political maneuverings, it was a generally peaceful time for the village.

Sasuke attached himself to the ceiling of the office and waited tensely as Kuramoto went about preparing for bed. The coat was draped over the desk chair, and the councilor began making himself a drink. It seemed to be a small age before the councilor left the room. Not sure how long he'd have, Sasuke dropped down and quickly hunted through the council member's cloak. He found some random odds and ends, and a dinner invitation from Kadu that Sasuke could not recall the Lord giving Kuramoto. Scanning it with his Sharingan to make sure he could reproduce every detail, Sasuke quickly replaced everything and arranged the coat as it had been.

He had barely slipped out the window when the councilor returned to the room. Sasuke froze, still partially visible if Kuramoto wanted to look out the window; in the darkness if he stayed still and the councilor wasn't really looking, he might be missed, but if he moved the movement might draw his target's attention.

It made Sasuke's shoulders itch with tension to have to stay frozen in such an obvious location, but he dared not move. After half an hour of listening to the sounds in Kuramoto's room, Sasuke smelled something burning, and then the lights dimmed. The squeak of the office door prompted Sasuke to drop quickly into the darkened yard and make his way stealthily to the Suna government building.

Gaara was waiting in his office when Sasuke arrived. The Kazekage didn't say a thing as Sasuke hunted up paper and pen and then sat to write. As Sasuke reproduced the dinner invitation, down to every scratch and squiggle, the Uchiha reported his observations. Gaara didn't comment but he did listen intently. When Sasuke was done he handed the paper to Gaara, who scanned it.

"I suspect it's code, I think Kuramoto burned the letter after he read it. I could attempt to crack it tonight if you wish."

"No, you need to sleep. I'll be relieving Kankurou's watch soon. I can decipher this while I observe Kadu."

"Alright. Goodnight." Sasuke stood and left the Kazekage studying the letter.

For the next few days Sasuke's routine was more or less the same. Sasuke accompanied Shin during the day, entertained the Lord or watched who he interacted with, left at night, reported to Gaara , and then went to bed. He was beginning to get a feel for who might be in Kadu's confidence and who might just be an influential acquaintance. Kuramoto and Yamasaki were Sasuke's top suspects as being neck deep in Kadu's plots. There were three others, two older Jounin and a Chuunin, that often visited Kadu or found excuses to bump into the lord. Sasuke pegged those three as likely spies.

Gaara had failed to discover any cipher in the dinner invitation, and Sasuke and Kankurou had had equally little luck when the Kazekage had reluctantly asked them to attempt to find a code. Sasuke had to conclude he'd missed something, or that whatever Kuramoto had burned that night Sasuke had followed him had not been the dinner invitation, but some other correspondence Kadu had managed to slip the councilor. He had no way of knowing and with no means of finding out; he'd have to accept his ignorance. It grated somewhat, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Sasuke was also glad for Gaara and Kankurou's mostly unseen presences. While Sasuke kept an eye on Kadu himself, Kadu's two body guards would occasionally slip away, and it would have irked Sasuke that he had no way of knowing what they might be up to, if he hadn't known Gaara or the puppet master would keep an eye on them.

Sasuke was also getting a good idea of how dangerous Kadu himself was. The man's charisma was unbelievable. He took time every day to play shogi with Sasuke, during which time they would drink tea and Kadu would tell stories about his grandchildren or ask Sasuke innocent seeming questions about all sorts of things, from the Uchiha's taste in past times to Sasuke's opinions on anything from lunch to the Kazekage. In many ways Shin reminded Sasuke painfully of Sarutobi. He had the same grandfatherly aura about him that the Third Hokage had had, and that charming, guileless smile was certainly convincing. Not to mention their discussions were always interesting, since Kadu made no attempts to conceal he was educated and brilliant, though he wasn't condescending or vain about it either. Shin also seemed to project genuine interest when he listened to people, it effectively flattered everyone he talked to, from the council members of Suna to the serving maid at the tea house he favored.

But Sasuke was watching, and every now and then the sly, calculating look behind those rectangular glasses reminded Sasuke exactly who and what he was dealing with. Even still, the Uchiha was beginning to wonder what kind of Daimyo this man would make; he didn't seem particularly tyrannical, and the underhanded and terrible things that had been done by Kadu's agents seemed so out of place with this calm, sociable Lord.

"You look pensive Sasuke." Kadu smiled gently, placing his piece on the board without hesitation.

Sasuke shrugged.

"Ah. Are you perhaps restless? You have, after all, been chained to a rather boring fellow for nearly a week now. A hot blooded young man like you is used to more action. I even hear you would spar with our Kazekage now and then, before I came about."

"I would hardly call you boring, Lord Kadu." Which was the truth. "As too sparing with the Kazekage, I'm the only disposable shinobi in the village, I'm sure I'll be dragged back into it when you leave." Sasuke contemplated his next move, wondering if Shin would take that bait.

Shin raised an eyebrow at that. "Disposable? Why would you speak about yourself that way? I'm sure you're very talented for the Kazekage to wish to spar with you."

Sasuke moved and looked up at Shin. "I'm very talented." He replied with a sneer. "But I'm not a native. If I get a little injured in practice no one will care much."

Kadu frowned disapprovingly and sipped his tea. "Sasuke." His voice was gently scolding. "I'm sure that's not the case at all. Fatalism is not suited for the young."

"It's the truth all the same." Or a warped version of the truth.

"Well." Shin lapsed into thoughtful silence as they played a few rounds. "I'll have to have a word with the Kazekage." He said at last.

"What?"

"He's wasting valuable talent, or letting it get resentful. That's a very childish thing to do. Even if you weren't born in Suna, I'm sure you had good reasons for coming here. Didn't you lad?" Kadu looked up, meeting Sasuke's gaze. The Uchiha knew he had to explain his defection from Konoha, it was what Shin was expecting.

"… Yes." Sasuke said, feigning reluctance. He'd prepared for this, he knew what he'd say. "My clan was killed years ago. I spent… A long time hunting down the man responsible. Once I'd dealt with him… Well, Suna was as good a place to start again as any."

"Who could do such a thing? Wipe out an entire clan?" Kadu feigned horror, and Sasuke had to fight not to laugh at the hypocrisy; worse things had been done with Shin's knowledge, on the Lord's orders.

"…" Sasuke ducked his head, using his hair to hide his expression, in case his disgust showed. "My brother." At least the emotion in his voice was real, even if it was directed at Kadu and not at the dead Itachi. He suspected Kadu knew the story already; Sasuke would have found out in Shin's shoes.

"I am… Sorry." Shin's regret and sympathy were so artfully real, it was only because Sasuke knew better that he wasn't actually fooled. Once again Sasuke considered how very dangerous the man was. Sasuke was playing a very deadly game, trying to out-act this star player. "I shouldn't have… Forgive an old man his foolish curiosity. But this means the Kazekage is dreadfully abusing your sacrifice, to go through all that and finally settle here, only to be unaccepted." Shin shook his head.

"It's in the past." Sasuke said abruptly, sipping his tea but letting his scowl show. He hoped he'd caught Kadu with that little display, but the man was good. Very, very good. Sasuke was abruptly reminded of Kakashi. _What's under the mask? Just another mask._ The thought made him almost melancholy.

They finished the shogi game with talk of more innocent things, but Sasuke couldn't help his nerves from singing with tension. Either Kadu had bought the sob story, in which case Sasuke expected Kadu or one of the body guards to approach him at some point before the Lord left. Kadu had no reason not to buy the story. Sasuke had been entirely truthful, just selective in what he'd revealed. Everything Sasuke had said could be backed up by facts if Kadu chose to investigate it. Or. Or Sasuke had blown it, and Kadu would know he was being played along, and he'd have to ask himself why.

Sasuke didn't have to wait long for his answer. Three days before Kadu was scheduled to leave the village, the Lord invited Sasuke to have a drink with him in his hotel room. Sasuke consented, opting for tea as he always did when Kadu asked him what he would prefer.

Once the two had settled in and talked for a while, Kadu smiled.

"I'll miss our shogi games when I go, my boy."

"Playing with you _has_ been interesting." Sasuke said by way of reply.

"Ah, I'll miss your refreshing attitude as well. But I know the Kazekage won't be able to spare you."

"What do you mean, Lord Kadu?"

"I could do with a likely lad like you to help me out in my affairs, Sasuke." Kadu said seriously, holding Sasuke's gaze. "But I know that Suna is hurting for shinobi as is. I couldn't take you from our good Kazekage. Still…"

"Still?"

"Well, occasionally I have little errands I need done by a trustworthy fellow, and I don't always feel quite right, just asking any of the ninja here to do them for me. Of course I would pay well for the services, but I'd hate to let our hard-working young Kazekage know I'm not entirely confident in all of his staff. He's so serious, I don't know how he'd take it."

"Lord Kadu, are you asking me to do work for you… On the sly?"

Shin winced, "The way you put it Sasuke, it sounds entirely distasteful."

"I'll do it."

Shin raised an eyebrow.

"I warn you that the Kazekage keeps me on a short leash, but… I'm better then that. I can do your little tasks. It will be a challenge to do it secretly."

Kadu smiled. "I knew you were a young man who liked excitement. Really, the Kazekage should give you more reign, I'm sure you can do amazing things."

"I can." Sasuke said, completely confident. "But how will you get my assignments to me?"

"I have ways." Kadu smiled in a fatherly way. "But will you be able to keep things discreet?"

Sasuke stared at Kadu, "You wouldn't have asked me in the first place if you didn't think I was capable."

Shin laughed. "Ah, you are a good young man. I hope when I return I will have the pleasure of your company again."

Three days later Kadu departed with his bodyguards. He waved fondly to Sasuke and talked for a few minutes with Gaara before setting out. Sasuke watched in mixed triumph and predatory anticipation. Gaara and Kankurou both had interesting bits of information and leads to follow from their spying, and Sasuke had the juiciest prize of all; he just had to wait for one of Kadu's agents to contact him with his tasks, and then they could really begin to map out the extent of Shin's plans.

For those interested, Shin Kadu's look is vaguely like that of Kou Shoka from Saiunkoku Monogatari. Anyone spot the mathematical reference in this chapter? Yeah, I'm a dork.

Thanks to all who reviewed and faved this! Next chapter soon.


	9. Rooftop Revelations

_**SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS. ALERT! Spoilers up to manga chapter 384 in this part.**_

_**OMG YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED OF THE SPOILERS. **_

**Part Nine:** _Rooftop Revelations_

Sasuke sat on the roof of the Suna central building, the moon was a crescent in the sky, barely a sliver of yellow in the darkness. Sasuke stared out at the village, looking pensive.

"What are you thinking?" Gaara asked, sitting down next to the Uchiha.

"… Why should I tell you?"

Gaara shrugged, watching Sasuke's face.

"…"

Silence settled over both of them, letting the sounds of night and the smells of the desert envelope then.

"I was thinking about my clan."

"Must not be much to think about then."

"Excuse me?" Sasuke stared at Gaara, a little puzzled.

"You're the last of your clan, correct? So there must not be much to think about." Gaara explained, face impassive.

"Was that a joke?"

"…"

Sasuke laughed. "Your sense of humor is pathetic and your timing is all wrong. Who taught you to make jokes? Because they really fail at humor."

"No one taught me."

"Well then you aren't a genius in the area either."

"You're irritated. You usually don't try to bait me." Gaara seemed to be more intrigued then stung by Sasuke's barbs. It annoyed Sasuke.

"… And you're irritating. I'd tell you to be less blunt but that would be the pot calling the kettle black, wouldn't it?"

"What about your clan irritates you so much?"

"Who says it was my clan irritating me? As you pointed out, I'm the only one of the Uchiha clan left. Maybe you're the one who's annoying me."

"Am I?"

"The one annoying me?"

"Yes."

"What if I said yes?"

"I wouldn't believe you."

"Why are you so curious?"

"Because you are interesting." Gaara shrugged again, watching Sasuke's scowl.

"You really want to know what annoys me?" Sasuke's lips curled in a sneer. "The Uchiha clan is a lie. Its sole purpose in existing is… Was, I suppose, to overthrow Konoha. Everything. The police structure, the Sharingan, all of it just power games. Every member of the clan was in on it; except for me. But I was too young at the time it was annihilated. They would have used me in that scheme eventually."

"What's the problem? You're the only member of the clan left; your village is in no danger from them." Gaara didn't seem to be confused by Sasuke's references to his clan's positions of power, which confirmed the Uchiha's suspicion that Gaara had looked into his past. Not that he could blame the Kazekage. In Gaara's position, Sasuke would have done the same.

"Yes, but it hasn't been in danger from the Uchiha clan for some time. Probably since the time they were all killed."

"Uchiha Itachi." Gaara nodded, as if Sasuke needed more confirmation that Gaara had looked into him. "By accounts you killed him, and Uchiha Madara as well. I do not see what you are so irritated about."

"No you wouldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because it's something Itachi told me when I killed him. Something he'd been telling me ever since the night—The night he slaughtered our clan. I hadn't been paying attention. Too obsessed with killing him to consider anything else." Sasuke's jaw clenched in memory.

"…" Gaara simply sat and watched Sasuke in silence, his stillness and attention drawing the words from the Uchiha almost against Sasuke's will. Sasuke hadn't talked about this ever. Who would he discuss it with? Team Hebi had disbanded once Sasuke had dealt with Madara, and then… Then Sasuke had started stalking Shin Kadu.

"He told me 'You are strong, perhaps strong enough.' Then he revealed the purpose of the Uchiha clan. About Madara fighting to become Hokage, and unleashing the Kyuubi on Konoha. About the conspiracy every single member of my family was in on. Then he died. Three weeks later I fought Madara and made sure I was the last Uchiha."

"But that's all over."

"Perhaps. There are secrets about the clan, the Sharingan, that should never be uncovered, that should never be passed down. I was also wondering something. I was wondering if Itachi's insistence that I gain strength wasn't a sick game he was playing, or a plot by him and Madara. I was speculating if he had decided to do in the clan because he hated what they planned, what they stood for, the secrets and the lies and the blood and everything, but he was already too deep in it to stop. I was wondering if he was molding me into an avenger not to kill him, but to kill Madara." Sasuke scowled at the stars, eyes narrowed to slits.

"What would you do if that was the case?"

"… Nothing I guess. I have already decided never to have children. The Sharingan will die with when Kakashi and I die."

"Then why does it make you so angry?"

Sasuke was silent for so long Gaara had almost determined that he wouldn't answer. Finally the Uchiha spoke, albeit slowly. "I spent years chasing my brother and hating him. Hating him with every fiber of my being. Seeing nothing but his face in my dreams, wanting nothing but his blood. My existence was fueled by hate, and I would have given anything to see Itachi dead. Almost anything. I wouldn't kill Naruto for him, I wouldn't become him. I would have let Orochimaru take my body if I needed to, had that been my only and final option. I'm just wondering what Itachi was really thinking at that time."

Gaara leaned back a little, frowning. "Does it matter? You'll never know for sure. As you are now it'll just eat at you until you become useless with doubt. Your clan is gone, Itachi is dead, you still have your old teammates—Naruto sends me letters every week demanding when you'll return to Konoha—it seems useless to obsess over."

"It doesn't matter. But you're right, I never will know. That irritates me. And you have a low opinion of me if you think this will cause me to become, as you put it, useless with doubt." Sasuke smirked humorlessly. "Naruto really bugs you that much? Idiot." Gaara guessed the fondly murmured insult was directed at the blond Jinchuuriki, not at the Kazekage.

They sat in silence for a while, both men lost in their own contemplations.

"That's why you didn't go back to Konoha." Gaara said at last, not a question.

"What?"

"I'm not quite sure why, but you won't go back. Will you?"

"…" Sasuke refused to meet Gaara's eyes.

"It has to do with the purpose of your clan. You said you weren't in on it, so why would it keep you from returning?"

"It wouldn't. You're saying some pointless things."

"What will you do when this thing with Kadu is over? Find more evil men to substitute for Itachi?"

"Do you want to fight me, is that it? Because you really seem interested in pissing me off. All you had to do was ask and I'd have gone a few rounds with you." Sasuke snapped, eyes narrowed as he glances sidelong at the Kazekage.

Gaara watched Sasuke's reactions with interest. "Living like that… Justifying your existence by killing. It sounds very familiar."

"I'm different then you. The man I hunt is completely evil. I don't randomly slaughter people in the street for the sick fun of it." Sasuke's lips curled in a mocking parody of a smile.

"What does it matter if the people are evil or not? If the end of their life justifies the continuation of yours?" Gaara asked with maddening calm.

"Shut up." Sasuke's voice was ice cold, his glare was blood red; he didn't show the facial expressions of white hot rage, but his entire frame was tenser then Gaara had seen Sasuke, even in the heat of battle.

"…" Gaara leaned forward, close enough to see the strange black design in those red eyes. He's never seen the Sharingan that up close, Sasuke was usually incredibly careful with his gaze, especially when the Sharingan was active, but at the moment Sasuke was staring right back, obviously on edge. "One day Naruto won't be there. Or the pink haired girl. One day you will succeed in pushing them away, and you will have nothing left. No bonds to confine you to killing only evil men. I wonder what you will do then?"

"Shut up. Why do you care?"

"Because Naruto is my friend. And you are important to him. And I find you interesting. And I find that having people… As complicated and illogical and frustrating as they can be, having people to share… Feelings with is…" Gaara frowned; he really wasn't good at this. At all. This was Naruto's sort of scene—the blonde Jinchuuriki would know what to say to make Sasuke realize what a fool he was being. Gaara was not Naruto; he struggled with the words, and wrestled with the emotions and feelings behind them. Every sentence was a potential failure. Every barely recognized emotion was a complicated and potentially deadly trap. "I think you are the idiot, not Naruto. You let the dead dictate your life. If you don't want to return to Konoha, you can stay here. Or go somewhere new. You get along with people when you want to. Girls like you. You could become… A fishmonger."

"… Excuse me?" Sasuke's wide-eyed incredulousness, if not encouraging, was at least not discouraging either.

"If you wanted to leave being a shinobi behind, because of your brother and the doubts, you could marry and become a fishmonger." Gaara repeated patiently.

"Yes that's what I thought you'd said. We didn't spar today, so I know I didn't hit you on the head."

"I'm not making a joke."

"I know. That's what worries me." Sasuke looked away suddenly, turning those red eyes away from Gaara. "You're not just going to leave it alone are you?"

"It's not really my business what you decide to do with your life. But, I think I see why you are important to Naruto. You are interesting. Your eyes are different then before, but sometimes, tonight while we talked, they were the same as then, at the Chuunin exams; empty. Hateful. Not like you."

"And how would you know what is like me?"

"I watch you."

"You watch me." Sasuke's voice was flat.

"Yes. Like I said, you are interesting."

"And so that's enough reason to tell me how to conduct my life? And watch me, apparently." Sasuke's voice was wry, but the humor was more edged then real.

"Maybe. But I also like you. Is that a better reason?"

Sasuke was silent for a few minutes. "Why?"

"What?"

"What makes you like me?"

"I'm not sure. It's just a feeling. I'm getting to understand and recognize them better, but I don't know why I have them, most of the time. But I believe the feeling is fondness. You are interesting to be around, and I enjoy your presence." Gaara hesitated, a frown forming in the line between his brows. He knew enough of Sasuke to be wary of the Uchiha's acid personality, but the feelings he was slowly learning to accept and trust urged him to be candid, despite the risk of Sasuke's acerbity. "I would be… It would hurt, I think, to see…" Gaara narrowed his eyes, but the words failed him, and he shrugged in frustration, willing the Uchiha to understand what he meant.

"I see." Sasuke was silent for a while longer before he stood, looking down at Gaara. His eyes were once again black, his face revealed nothing. "You say that very calmly."

Gaara frowned, craning his neck to look up at Sasuke. "How else should I say it?"

Sasuke sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, continuing to stare down at the Kazekage. "Nevermind. I'll think about what you've said. And thank you for… The talk I suppose. Who knows, if I do give up being a shinobi maybe I'll have a talent for fish mongering. No don't answer, I was joking. I'm going to turn in, good night."

"Good night."

Sasuke's steps on the roof halted for a moment, Gaara just stared at Suna under the darkness, waiting for whatever the Uchiha had to add.

"Gaara."

"Yes?"

"It's friendship. What you were trying to say; it's friendship."

Gaara's shoulder stiffened, but he didn't turn to look at Sasuke.

"I suppose I'm doomed to become fond of idiots. Mentally or emotionally stunted, it doesn't seem to matter." Sasuke finished, but Gaara didn't hear or feel Sasuke's presence departing.

"Are we friends?" Gaara asked at long last, his voice sounding odd to his own ears.

"I would like that." Sasuke's reply was barely audible.

"So would I."

"Then why did you ask?" The Uchiha's footfalls started to recede, and then Gaara really was left alone on the roof, to contemplate the odd feelings in his chest in silence.

Note: The theory about the purpose of the Uchiha clan is just a theory. It is based on clues in the manga, but it hasn't been confirmed or denied. I imagine we'll find out soon though, considering what's happening in chapter 384 right now. (Theory courtesy of my wonderful partner BTW)

As to the events Sasuke refers to regarding Uchiha Madara, for those who aren't caught up with the manga, those are real.


End file.
